Lylat Invades
by hitman2-1actual
Summary: Lylat invades, leaving our 5 survivors in a all out war. What will turn out to be? Will the Cornerian army succeed in their attempts to capture Earth? Or will our Marines prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Corneria invades.

It all started in the blink of an eye, hundreds of vessels appeared out of nowhere in the night sky. We were all dumbfounded at the sight before us, we had never seen anything like it. I had just EAS'd out of the marine corps, and was just getting readjusted to civilian life. They didn't bombard us just loads of ships hovering over our cities, I went inside to see what was on the news. I turned on the tv to receive breaking news reports on all channels.

"We are seeing what could be first contact with alien lifeforms" the caster said.

"We now take you live from news copter 4 for the on scene report, Mike"

"Thank you Miranda we can see what appears to be personal ships detaching from carriers, it appears, there is one- OH SHIT". the camera man said just before a green flash and a connection lost sign appeared.

"Oh my god the choppers down" she said welling up in tears.

I turned off the tv and said "I thought my fighting years were over."

at that moment I saw f15s flying over head to try and combat the fighters along with some apache gunships. What I saw next shocked me, the fighters were four times more maneuverable than the fighters on our side, they shot them down like nothing more than mere targets, i saw one shoot a missile at one of the alien ships, and it went up in a ball of green flame and ash.

"Well atleast the ships can be killed" I said in mild relief.

I called my friends up, and told them to get over to my house rikitik.

Jeff asked "what do you have for us?"

I lead them to my office and removed the rug to expose a safe in my floor. I punched in the combo and said "My Marine corps days are over but my fighting days aren't, I have two months until my muster orders kick in and i have to go back into the corps. In the mean time we're on our own."

I opened the safe and threw an AR-15 to Jeff, and then a glock 19. I reached back in too

grab the next weapon, I threw an AK-74 to Jacob. The next up was the big one I grabbed an MG3 out and said catch to Steve.

"Hey, how come he gets the big one?" Jeff complained

"because Steven can't hit a fucking aircraft carrier with a bazooka" I said jokingly

"fuck you, Kieran" he replied

I grabbed my 1911 from the safe and put it in my holster. Then i grabbed my Savage 338 and put it in its case. Then my 416. And then I threw out the ammo bag. There are marksman rifles in the safe grab them while I sort out the ammo. I watched what they picked as is at sorting out the ammo and magazines.

Jeff picked up my M1 and began admiring it.

He then said " I'll take this one".

I snatched the rifle away and said "This is no marksman rifle and its not for you, this is my granddads rifle so its going to him. If you want one like it grab the M1A"

Jacob grabbed the slavshit like he always does and grabbed my Mosin. Steve grabbed the 308 AR. John grabbed the Savage 300 and an additional ar15 in my safe. Finally I grabbed my Barrett and closed the now empty safe.

"Alright load AP ammo and tracer in your mags. We don't know what we're up against so prepare accordingly" I commanded.

. I went back to my room and grabbed some old PPE gear From when in. I threw some packs and some vest out onto the floor outside my room. I told everyone to put the plates in, and they did, I then threw out some helmets and cammies onto the floor.

"put those on and another pair in your packs then start loading firewood, water and food in my truck. Who knows how long this will last." I explained.

We loaded the truck and set off for the forest by the coast. We passed a few checkpoints set up by the national guard and police but they didn't give us too much trouble, more questions on where we got all this stuff. Once at the forest we camo'd the truck and set out on our quads, to find a camp. We found a spot not too far off the beach. We saw helos flying overhead, in regular patrols. we heard gunfire and explosions off in the distance, but other than that the first day wasn't eventful. The second day we set up crude traps such as dead falls and punji sticks and even some land mines we made. We went to bed and slept for a few hours until we were woken up to the sound of one of our snares going off. we went over to the sound to see a humanoid in it dangling about 4 feet off the ground with 3 more of the creatures standing around their comrade trying to free him. They didn't have much gear on them we took up positions on a berm about 20 meters from the trap. put turned on my NOD's and quietly spoke in my headset

"Is everyone ready?"

"In position" jonny said turning on his designator aiming at the one to the right of the ensnared alien.

"Ready" steven said turning on his and aiming at the one to the left

"Weapons on kill". jacob said turning on his designator pointing it on the back of the one in the middle of the bunch

"on your shot" Jeff said turning on his designator.

"roger, On 3, 1,2,3" I whispered.

watch?v=qu4Zapt6p0Q (listen at 0:24)

"CEASE FIRE CEASE FIRE" I ordered.

Everything went silent after that. We went over to the sight where there was once 3 creatures standing, now sight to 2 dead and one on the ground moaning in pain. I looked at the creature on the ground with its mask on and it muttered something. An insult no doubt, so i drew my 1911 And shot it in the face. Brain splattered all over my boots as a crimson pool formed around its head. I looked over at the ensnared enemy, and proceeded to bash it in the face with the but of my rifle, knocking it out. We drug it back to camp where we would start interrogation. We tied Him up and waited for him to come to.

I pulled up a chair and said "can you understand me?"

it said "Fuck you"

"Name and rank" i said

"corporal matthew mcclelland"

"I'll take that as a yes" I said pulling off his balaclava.

I wasn't sure what to say, It was a… Dog?

"What the fuck" everyone said in unison

"Okay a little weird, anyway next question, how many of there of you are there?"

"Fuck you" he replied

I gave him a punch to the snout and another to the gut. He coughed and said.

"10 million"

"Jesus fucking christ"

"Yes, be afraid human" he said sinisterly

"Well if they all fight like you I don't see much of a problem." i said with a cocky tone.

"Fuck you human" he said angrily

" I would love to have this back and forth with you but I'm short on time and patience. So next question. How many were in reserves last night, because we both know theres another mutt patrol fucking around out here."

"You can't expect me to divulge information that would put my Cornerians in danger?" he said smugly

"Now you see, thats where you're wrong mattie, because thats exactly what I expect you to do" I said as I put a dip in my mouth.

" I respectfully decline." he said quietly

"Ok, I'm going to ask you again. And this time if you respectfully decline I'm going to grab my pliers, and start yanking claws off your hand until you talk" I said coldly

" Fuck you, and your mother." he shouted

"Stevie, pliers" I said not breaking eye contact with the dog.

I took off its glove to reveal a furred hand. I was handed the pliers and put the mouth of them around one of his claws.

"Last chance" I said warningly

He spat in my face and remained silent

"Have it your way" i said coldly.

I clamped down and yanked as hard as i could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHGGG FUHCK" He yelled after I yanked.

I set my pliers on his thumb and said " I can do this all day, you have plenty of claws"

"Alright, alright, just please no more" he begged.

"Good, now thats thats settled, the positions…Please" I said tauntingly

"Their landing on the beach in one hour in search for us"

"How many?"

" five hundred and seven, there's another in the forest about half a kilometer north from you"

"Good, now you take a nap" I said.

I then wrapped my arm around his throat and squeezed until he fell limp. we hopped on our quads and went north half a klik. We found the footsteps of a previous patrol and we heard talking off in the distance. We set our 'guest' in the middle of the trail handcuffed, and gagged. we put on our ghillie suits and waited. about 10 minutes later the patrol came by and noticed the note. We left on his back.

"Its matt, he's been bound and gagged. Theres a note on his back, it says "Put your fucking hands up." OH SHIT." yelled the guard before The militants popped up behind each of the members.

I had my pistol trained on his back.

"Drop your fucking weapon" I said

He complied and dropped his weapon and I went to cuff him. But he decided to be cheeky and turned and grabbed my 1911. He punched me in the face in tried to disarm me, but that didn't end so well because when he punched my weapon went off on the side of his abdomen. He yelped in pain and went down to clutch his bullet wound. I promptly knee'd him in the chin and jumped on top of him.

"Nice try fucker, but I'm the best" I said holstering my sidearm.

"Please I have a family" he begged.

" The next time any of you little shits tries to pull something like that again, you'll be getting fairly acquainted with the business end of my knife." I explained.

"now tell me exactly where to that landing force is coming from or the next bullet goes in your head" I threatened.

He was real compliant after a shot to the gut. and told us everything we needed to know about the landing force. They were landing about 1 mile from the from our campsite just to the front on the beach. We stripped their gear and set it on fire. We sent them back with nothing more than their boots and pants. I bandaged the wounded dog and sent them out

"IF JUST ONE OF YOU LOOKS BACK EVERYONE DIES NOW GET FUCKING WALKING" I ordered cracking round off into the air.

We set off back to camp to gear up for the assault. We grabbed the biggest weapons we could get. It included the MG3, a 240L, and a PKM. 10 minutes before the landing we placed landmines that we made on the waterfront and the set up the mgs on the on a sand berm. In the distance we saw 5 white naval vessels approaching at great speed. We charges the machine guns and waited for the landing. The ships were almost on the beach when the doors opened and many Cornerian soldiers jumped into the water. We opened fire.

watch?v=CxaRj-F8UbY

Bullets were flying into the openings of the ships rounds there was red mist coming out of the tops of the vessels. Those who weren't killed immediately made it onto the beach and returned fire at us with their weapons. They were good shots but our cover was superior. Beams impacted the berm in front of us. sand and dust kicked up along with shards of glass, on the horizon we could see purple contrails of fighters coming In.

"Oh shit, they got air" Jeff said

"FALL BACK TO CAMP" I commanded.

I stood up but as soon as i did a beam shot past me grazing my arm

"FUCK, I'M HIT" I screamed

We continued to fall back in a knick of time, for our old position was nothing more than a massive crater. We made it back but we ran into a problem, there were enemy troops all over our camp. Unfortunately they noticed us, and began firing upon us. we got down and shot into camp. BRRRRRRRRRRRRRT, went the mg3 as it started ripping into the enemy. Laser fire cut into the Oak trees we were in cover behind, lighting them on fire. I grabbed my 416 and shot two combatants. the machine gun began to rip again and then all went quiet. Then we heard screams, deafening and blood curdling screams of enemy soldiers. Then a scream from our side.

"OH SHIT JACOBS DOWN" Steven screamed in a frightened tone.

I rushed over to him to see a clean hole straight through his abdomen. Blood was pouring out. I tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. He bled to death in my arms. Enraged I walked into camp to find a lone soldier hands in the air. The weapon by his side was smoking which indicated he was the one who shot Jacob. I beat him until he was coughing up blood. I climbed off him and cocked my pistol.

"P-Please no" the dog begged

"You killed Jacob" I said coldly.

"Y-Y-YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS TOO" He retorted.

"MY FRIENDS DIDN'T INVADE YOUR PLANET!"

"NO, DON'T"

"YES, as in yes you are about to die"

"NO DON'T"

"But first you are going to fucking dig." I ordered

He dug a hole about 4 feet when we walked over.

"I'm not f-finished"

"yeah thats what you think" Jeff said coldly

we pulled him out but as soon as we did He jumped back in and continued to dig

"NO IM NOT FINISHED"

We cocked our weapons, and he began to cry.

"Get on your knees" I ordered

"W-what?" wimpered the dog

"ON YOUR KNEES" I reiterated

We blindfolded him and stood him up.

"Walk a thousand paces in that direction and turn yourself into the next patrol. WALK!"

I then noticed I was still bleeding. I patched my self up and we buried Jacob.

We didn't have time to mourn. We had to relocate.

"break this shit down, we gotta leave."

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Star Fox on the scene

Location: Corneria command center

Time: 1200

General pepper was sitting in his office, waiting for word on the invasion.

*knock knock knock*

"Enter" Pepper said.

"Sir, we have received word from the ground forces" said the officer

"All according to plan I presume, not a lot of resistance" Pepper said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Not quite sir, We haven't had much trouble with some of the continents, but one in particular."

"well which one is it?" Pepper asked

"Sector beta x, America as the locals call it" the officer continued.

"Well what seems to be the problem" Pepper spoke

" The populace is armed to the teeth. Many have died in attempts to take cities."

"That is troubling, but we do have plenty of reserve troops. Their lasers can't sustain for long without power." Pepper said taking another drink from his mug.

"Err, not quite Sir their weapons are not energy based, but ballistic based." the officer continued removing a round from his pocket.

Pepper inspected the round, he removed the projectile to see that there was a powder inside. He looked at the back and it said 30-06 remington.

" Our armor is useless against this weaponry, because they are made to stop high temperature laser blast. Even if the armor does work as planned the impact is enough to break ribs and cause internal bleeding." the officer further explained.

"How do you know this? " Pepper asked.

The officer pulled up his blouse and exposed a large bruise.

" We are also having trouble with a group in particular around the west coast of sector Beta X-1 or Oregon as it is called."

"Continue" Pepper ordered taking another swig of coffee

"Well we sent in a battalion of naval troops and uhh, they sustained 90% casualties."

pepper spit out his coffee And said. "Good lords, how many humans were there?"

"Five, the men have named them 'the assassins' " the officer said

Pepper was stunned he didn't know what to say.

"Get me Star fox" He ordered.

"Yes sir, anything else?"

"No no, thats enough. You are dismissed bill"

Bill turned around and left Peppers office.

Location: Great Fox bridge

time 1500

"DAMNIT SLIPPY, GIVE IT BACK" Falco yelled chasing the toad around the bridge.

"gonna have to run faster than that" Slippy yelled.

"SLIPPY!" Fox yelled

"yes Fox? "

"Give falco his pants back" Fox commanded.

Slippy handed the bird his pants back. He promptly put them on and smacked the toad across the head.

In that moment General Peppers head appeared on the holographic generator.

"General Pepper here, Star fox I have a very important mission for you"

"What do you have for us?" Fox answered.

" A search and destroy mission of some very high value targets in a system not too far from lylat"

"Alright general Who are we looking for"

" A group called ' The Assassins'"

" Sounds good General, now what's our pay looking like"

"1 billion credits"

The whole team whistled in unison to the large amount

"Fox a warning to you and your team. These aren't normal rebels, these guys are merciless and will stop at nothing to kill you and your team. Your laser armor is useless against these guys, they use ballistic weaponry that can inflict severe damage to those who are against it." The general explained.

"Alright Pepper we'll take care of it. Anything more we should know"

"Yes do not get into a range battle with these men, they are expert marksmen with reports of our troops being shot in the head from 1500 meters, I must go now Pepper out"

Rob set a course for the planet in question.

"Team assemble in the dining area and prepare to eat dinner, tomorrow we set out for Earth"

Location: Dining hall

Time: 1700

The team sat around eating their meals. Each unknowing what they might experience. The normal conversation filled air sat dead silent. Krystal was the first to break the silence and said;

"Fox, this one doesn't feel right the message Pepper sent us describes whole battalions of soldiers being wiped out."

"I know Krystal, but our Experience will prevail in the end" Fox said confidently

"Thats not what I mean Fox, these rebels seem like they are just trying to protect their home"

"Krys, I know this sounds wrong but we can't just tell the general no."

"Yeah sweetheart, the general has way too much pull. Plus do you know how much they're paying us for this?" Falco added.

" Yes, but I have this feeling that this one is going to be very different."

"Relax Krystal, these amateurs don't stand a chance" Slippy said

"Amateurs don't wipe out whole battalions of soldiers" Krystal added.

They all went to bed in preparation for their mission. The next day they were ready to go, the great fox sat outside in orbit, as the team prepared their Arwings.

"Alright team hit it hard, and go fast" Fox said"

"Lift lock released" Rob said over the intercom.

"Team star fox, LAUNCH" Peppy said.

Location: corneria FOB beta-x-1

time : 0600

The arwing landed on the pads designated, the team jumped out, they were ready for war. They were greeted by a young officer who was a bit shaken.

" Morning Sir, I will be your guide to fighting these monsters"

"Excuse me Lt. but wasn't colonel kelso supposed to be the one to help us hunt these guys?" Fox questioned

"Well he was but Kelso was killed yesterday" The officer said meekly.

"WHAT?!" the team said

"but how?" fox questioned.

" He was shot in the neck by a sniper" he explained

"So what about the next ranking officer?"

"He stepped on a landmine, he lived but he is being sent back to corneria"

"What about captain groves?" Fox further questioned

"He had his throat cut in the night by the assassins"

The team didn't know what to say, these guys were no joke, these guys had killed all the officers, with such precision and cold bloodedness.

"If you would follow me I can take you to the briefing room" he said solemnly

After the briefing they realised flying would be useless, they were embedded too deep in the woods that not even drones could make it through. They then turned their attention to the large amount of stretchers outside the field hospital.

"My god, there is almost no wounded at all" Krystal said

"There's no point in looking, We gotta move" Fox said

Location: unknown

Time: 0800

I sat down In silence, remembering our fallen brother, its been a week since he fell. It dawned on me that we don't have enough resources to continue on like this. we needed more ammo. We didn't have enough for our raids, We had 4 belts of 7.62 for the mg3 and the 240, we had 7 mags for our 5.56 rifles. We had 6 mags to go around for our marksman rifles.

I was snapped out of my daze when Jonny spoke over the radio.

"what do you got J?"

"Four foot mobiles about a mile off the site, loaded for bear" He said

"roger that make your way back to camp"

"alright, kee- shit shit, I think I've been spotted, yep I've been made."

"Get back here we'll meet you halfway"

"Boys, get up and get your gear on our buddies in trouble"

We heard gunfire off in the distance, a firefight had ensued. We got on our quads and took off, hoping we weren't too late. We arrived a half mile at our rendezvous point, to see Jonny holed up. He appeared to be fine but he had a burn on his shoulder from laser fire. We knew we had traps and mines set up in the area beyond. so we waited for them, we were spread thin with marksman rifles. Ready to pick off the threat.

"These guys are no joke, these guys are different than normal cornerian soldiers. Their stronger, more capable" John explained.

"Spec ops?" steven asked.

"No, they're better than cornerian specks" he said.

In that moment we saw them in colored jumpsuits, we were questioning the use of brightly colored suits in an environment such as this. These guys are better? How they couldn't be. The cornerians wisened up in upping their camouflage factor. But these guys were walking around in damned neon. we took position behind the trees to provide us with cover and concealment. They took cover as well, and opened fire on us we shot back, falling back as we did, we got on our quads and went 600 meters back into the woods to a more densely trap infested area. It wasn't long before we heard a scream off in the distance.

"Gotchya!"

**Star fox view**

The team was moving in on the assassins position. Closing quick, they had slowed down some due to the dense vegetation. Slippy was on point so they were moving much slower than before. All of a sudden a branch covered in spikes shot out and hit Slippy in the knees.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" slippy yelled as the spikes penetrated his soft skin.

"Oh shit, Slippy" Falco said running to his aid.

"Shit, okay, im going to pull you out of these spikes" Falco said

" on 3, 1, 2,3" falco said as he tried to free slippy

He pulled Slippy off of the trap, but the spikes went with Slippy. They were embedded deep in his knee and one of his legs was broken from the impact of the branch, blood was pouring out of his legs at an alarming rate.

"Oh shit hes bleeding a lot, those spikes must have nicked an artery" Fox said a little panicked.

At that moment the woods opened up with muzzle flashes, bullets impacted the trees around the team.

"RETURN FIRE!" Fox yelled

They shot back Krystal took aim and fired and narrowly missed, as soon as she did though a bullet hit her blaster knocking it from her hand. She grabbed it only and tried to fire again only to see that it had a bullet embedded in the the side of the weapon. She switched to her sidearm and tried to fire again only to be met with more bullets impacting the tree in front of her. narrowly missing her head.

"This isn't working, fall back!" Fox commanded.

"We need to get slippy out of here and he can't walk" Falco said as he continued shooting at the enemy.

"Alright, we just need go get him to a clearing so we can call for a medevac" Fox said.

They laid down more fire as they pulled slippy back, when they were far enough away Fox took out a portable stretcher and laid Slippy down on it.

"Its going to be alright Slippy, we'll get you out of here." Fox said as he carried the injured toad out.

Slippy could only respond with a groan. About 4 minutes later they got him to the clearing and called in a medic ship. An additional 5 minutes passed by until the ship finally arrived. By then Slippy wasn't looking too good, they got him onboard and they went back to base. When they landed slippy was taken into the field hospital to be treated. The LT approached them and asked;

"Did you get them? "

Fox replied with a grunt and said "No, they got the drop on us and shot up half the forest in an attempt to kill us. we narrowly escaped with our lives."

Just then Falco interjected and said " Uhh Fox, I think I got hit."

"What? Let me see." Fox said inspecting the wound

Falco lifted up his wing to expose a gash in his left bicep.

"Yeah, thats going to need some stitches" Fox said grimly.

Falco went into the field hospital leaving the vixen and the todd to talk.

"Jeez, that was rough" Fox said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes, it was. I don't know how we made it out of there alive." She said.

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry I drug you into this, I know your feelings towards this mission."

"Its alright fox, I'm okay with this mission as long as we can save some lives."

" We have to go back out there tomorrow" Fox said grimly

"We'll be fine as long as we have each other." she said as she grasped his hand.

At that moment the doctor came out.

"How is he doc?" Fox asked.

"He's stable, you're lucky that you got him here when you did, any longer and he would have died from blood loss."

"Oh good, now is he gonna be ready for action anytime soon?"

"I'm afraid not, the spikes wouldn't be much of a problem If is kneecap wasn't shattered after the hit. Slippy will never fly again" the doctor said sadly.

"WHAT?!" Fox yelled.

"Oh my gods" Krystal whimpered.

"He's awake if you want to come and see him"

The two walked into the hospital to see slippy connected to a heart monitor and blood bag. The sight was enough to drive Fox to tears.

"H-hey Slip how do you feel?" He asked

"I'm good Fox, the doctor has me flooded with painkillers so I feel good."

"Well thats good to hear, it'll suck not having you out there"

"yeah, it does. Im going to catch some shut eye, I lost a lot of blood" Slippy said.

"We'll get out of your hair then" They said as they left.

The Foxes went out to see that Falco was all stitched up.

"Hey Fox, how's Slippy?" the avian asked

"He'll never fly again" Fox said sadly

"Aw man, thats not good, though hes lucky he didn't catch a bullet on the way out"

"Well he's alive and thats whats important, now lets go get something to eat."

**My view**

We sat by the stove cooking up some venison that I shot the previous day. As it readied we prepared some steamed carrots and some rice so we could have our first decent meal in days. We sat around the fire and ate the steaks.

"It'd be nice to have something to drink" steven said.

Jeff then stood up and went to his tent and grabbed a case of beer from inside a strong box.

"Seeing as how we made it this far I think it's High time I brought these out." He said proudly

"AWW FUCK YEAH!" Jonny exclaimed

"You sneaky bastard, how you gon keep this a secret from your pal Stevie" Steven said.

" I also got a something else for our enjoyment" Jeff said

He then pulled out a magazine.

"*GHASP* JUGS" Steven said reaching for the magazine

"HEY HEY HEY, Just calm down, you'll get your sloppy seconds with Yasmine."

The camp was filled with bellows of my fellow Marines.

"Jesus Jeff, what else you got in that tent, a fat chick?" I joked.

We spent the hour drinking and celebrating our time alive in the woods. The beer may have been warm but it was like liquid gold. We sucked down about 18 beers, And were fairly buzzed from our lack of alcohol consumption. We spent the rest of the day laughing and joking.

The funniest part of the day is when Jonny came back into camp riding a fucking deer. Like a damn rodeo clown.

"8 SECONDS I'M GOING FOR 8 SECONDS!" he yelled in excitement.

He was eventually bucked off and in danger from the now very pissed off dear. It tried to charge but he swiftly grabbed its antlers and did his bullfighter stchick. After a while the deer bounded off into the distance. It was now 5:00pm and we were all fairly entertained and happy that we had beer and good food. It was beginning to get dark. We extinguished the fire and went to bed to begin, the next day.

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Mistake or master plan?

Location: cornerian FOB Beta x-1

Time:0530

The remainder of the Team was preparing for a skirmish on the assassins. they dressed in black, and loaded up machine guns, and rocket launchers. They then grabbed atvs and set out for the enemy location. They made it back to where slippy was wounded the previous day and, moved carefully and deliberately. They stalked close. and were within a kilometer of the base. they laid in wait to make their next move.

**My view.**

It was my turn to go on patrol, I set out in a half circle pattern around the camp. I grabbed the M1A and set out. It was all quiet, no patrols, no birds, nothing but the sound of the wind. I moved stealthily around the camp before I spotted two shadows moving around the clearing that we got into a firefight the previous day in. I took cover behind a broken down tree. I pressed my com button.

"This is Kieran, we got company." I whispered

"Roger what is your position" asked Jeff.

"The clearing that we got into a fight with with those operators, don't take the quads. They haven't spotted me yet."

"inbound 3 mikes out"

I was well camouflaged but it would be no good if they got within 20 feet of the downed tree. About two minutes later my squad appeared behind the trees.

"K, do you see anything?"

"Yeah, tree line. theres 2 one in the grass, hold your fire."

A minute later. The shadows moved up again. the figure in the grass. Made its way up to the downed tree, right behind me. I was sweating like a pig, until i noticed something. I smelled, perfume? Odd, the figure began to step over the tree, a slender leg, stepped out about two feet from me. I saw its weapon on its back. It still hadn't noticed me. It then stepped fully over the tree and was now standing with its back towards me. I grabbed my pistol, pointed it at the back of its head. It noticed turned to look at me.

"Boo"

I noticed some features of the fox like creature. It was a female. from what I could tell. In that instant the device on her wrist beeped to life and spoke.

" Krystal do you see em?" a voice from the device said.

"*gulp* Yes, he's got a gun to my head" she said in a frightened tone

"LET HER GO" a voice from the woods said angrily.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND STEP INTO THE CLEARING" I ordered

I was met by silence and I began to lose my patience.

"EITHER YOU STEP OUT INTO THE CLEARING OR THIS LADY'S BRAINS ARE GOING TO BE ALL OVER THE FOREST!" I threatened.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT J-JUST TAKE IT EASY." He said.

"DO IT NOW"

The masked figures stepped out into the now lit clearing Weapons in the air.

I grabbed her and whispered to her "Lets take a walk."

"Steveario, Raw saw, Jefe move up and keep your weapons trained on them"

I stepped out with her in front and said. "DROP YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS!"

"WHY SHOULD WE." the taller one said.

" I can tell you aren't the smart one, and I wouldn't be talking big when my buddies over here have their laser sights pointed directly at your chest. If you think I'm bluffing, roll the dice and see what happens."

In that moment two red dots appeared on both of their chest right at their hearts. They complied and dropped their assault rifles, while Steve moved up to bind their hands. I handcuffed the female and placed her on her knees, with my pistol still pointing at the back of her head.

"strip them for gear" I ordered

We stripped them down to their skivvies. We realised that they were two different animals. One a bird and one a fox. The bird didn't seem too phased by all that was happening, but the fox was turning bright red even visible through his fur.

"March back to your camp, You try anything at all you will regret it, even if you so much look back, you all die." Steven warned.

We took our new prisoner back to our camp. and tied her to an oak, that was right by my tent. I removed her mask to reveal a blue vixen, hmm not bad I thought. She glared at me as soon as I thought that, as if she could read my mind.

"I don't take pleasure in doing this" I said softly to her.

I pulled off my mask and helmet and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to ask you some real simple questions, and I wouldn't recommend lying to me, first: what's your name.

"My name is Krystal, Kieran"

"Wha? how did you? Nevermind, next question occupation and reason for being here."

"Mercenary, and to eliminate your team." she answered.

"Not doing a good job of that so far." I retorted

"next up, are you hungry?" I asked.

That question caught her off guard and It was confirmed by the growl in her stomach.

"I'll take that as a yes, STEVE, throw some steaks on the grill."

"Lunchtime!" he said enthusiastically.

"I hope you like Venison" I said dryly.

"what's venison?" she asked curiously

"Well its-  watch?v=y2JlN35fJtE

"Excuse me but this is my jam"

Krystal was just staring at the spectacle before her. As she saw 4 of the most dangerous men In her life square dancing and clapping to the beat of the song. She couldn't help but giggle at 4 men in full combat gear dancing to such a silly song. And as if on queue the men suddenly stopped as they heard a ding on the cooker.

"Foods ready, alright. K, grab the hot sauce and ranch." Steven said taking the strips out of the oil.

"Just the way I like em" Jonny said in appreciation.

"you've outdone yourself again stevearino" Jeff said.

"Ahem*, aren't you forgetting someone?" I asked.

"What that vix? Whatever, grab a fucking plate for her."

"prick" I muttered under my breath as I fixed a plate for the lonely vixen.

"Well I'm not sure what you eat in your side of the galaxy but this is good ole fashioned southern cooking." I explained to her.

"We'll it smells good, but how does it taste?" she questioned.

" I'll leave that for you to decide, but seeing as how we can't untie you yet, I'm gonna have to feed you." I explained.

She took a glance at my hand to see how dirty they were with all the dried blood and muck on them. I noticed her do it so I tried to put her at ease

"Relax, we may live and fight like savages but we don't eat like them" I said as the team went after the steaks like a pack of wild dogs behind me.

"Well, I don't eat like a savage" I said while cutting a the steak up in bite sized chunks.

"Open up" I said holding a piece of backstrap on the edge of the fork.

" you aren't going to make jet noises are you?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Why, want me to?" I asked half serious.

"Just give me the bite" she demanded.

"Pushy Pushy much?" I said putting the fork closer to her mouth.

She took the bite and chewed it thoroughly before swallowing.

"Well?"

"Its, delicious." she said in an upbeat tone.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I said stonely

"No really, its really good she said eying the rest of the steak."

"Thats mighty sweet of you to say, but I'm still not untying you."

"We'll what if I have to go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"Well then I hope you don't mind one of us going out there with you, to make sure you don't try to run away and or accidentally step on a landmine."

" Are you screwing with me?" she asked with a hint of venom.

"Well I was hoping to take you out to to dinner and movie first, but if you want…" I said jokingly as I undid my belt buckle.

She looked at me worriedly as I tried to keep a straight face(failing miserably at it might I add). We all laughed except Krystal who still had the look of worry on her muzzle.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything of that nature to you."

"They told us that the assassins rape and torture the victims that they capture."

"Well we've only captured guys and none of us are gay, cept you Jonny, ya big fruit cake."

"Fuck you Tommy" Jonny retorted

"You would faggot" I responded.

" Anyway We only torture, in small degrees to soldiers who piss us off, by trying to kill us in the middle of the night, However you are a special exception to this rule. But don't think shenanigans like that won't come with repercussions, so don't try anything. Because even If you take one of us down you, still have three battle hardened killers to deal with, and someone is always on duty. And a third thing, don't try to run off. This place is swarming with traps designed to maim and very few to kill, so unless you like a lot of pain, don't do it." I I explained.

"pfft, prove it" she said trying to call my bluff.

"Very well" I picked up a rock and threw it towards a landmine position.

*BOOOOOOOM*

"Good enough?" I asked smugly

"point proven, so anyway what do you have to gain from me being here?" she asked

"Elementary my dear Krystal" I said in my best sherlock holmes voice.

"You're leverage."

"Leverage?" she asked.

"Indeed, you are going to be our little sleep aid, because that fox of yours seems to be pretty High ranking in the military, and he has a thing for you. And he knows what the consequences will be if he tries anything. Because while you're here he's not going to do anything. Not even normal foot patrols Will be an issue anymore because he knows what's on the line If they even set one foot in our territory. So while you're here you are going to give us the best nights sleep we've had in a long time." I explained further.

"Ah that makes sense" she said

" But now I have a question for you." I said coldly.

"Why did you need me to tell you all this?"

She began to shake a bit and became more nervous at that question.

"Wha- what do you mean?" she asked shakily

"I know you can read our minds, so you could have easily figured it all out without having me explain it all to you" I said coldly.

"I-I have no Idea w-what you're talking about." she stuttered.

"Jefe, could you cut the lovely lady's right hand free please?" I asked coldly

She knew she had been busted for bugging us, so as soon as jeff cut her hand free she took a fast swing at me with her claws. But I knew what she was going to do, so I caught her wrist. The tips of her claws were just barely touching my face. while still holding her wrist, I leaned in close looking her dead in the eyes almost as if i was about to kiss her and moved my head to her shoulder and whispered;

"This is a nice device you got her though, you shouldn't have done that."

I twisted her arm almost to the point of breaking she winced in pain as I grabbed my hand cuffs and put them on her hands. And stood her up, Putting a gun to her head.

"When I give the word you uncuff her" I ordered jonny

"And don't try anything, I won't think twice about putting a bullet in the back of your head." I threatened.

Jonny uncuffed her hands and I Said with great force "STRIP!"

"WHAT? NO!" she retorted

I calmly said "Believe me, under any other circumstances I would not ask you to do this. But in this case, take off your fucking clothes"

She remained silent, indicating her answer.

"Let me put it this way" I answered. "Either you take your clothes off, or I get one of these sex deprived men to strip you. So Whats it going to be?"

She frowned and began taking her shirt off, then her boots and pants. Soon she was down to her underwear. All the marines started whooping when they saw the spectacle before them uncaring what the repercussions could be from the cornerian army. Krystal was turning bright red from all these guys looking at her. I noticed a small lump in the side of her bra, knowing full well what it was.

"Well there's your culprit." steven said grinning away.

"Krystal If you would be a dear, remove that little box from your bra."

**Location: **Corneria fob beta-x-1

**Time:** 1400

"Shit krystals been compromised, we need a sitrep now." An officer said

"Krystal, come in, KRYSTAL!" Fox said

"If you want her to hear you, you're going to have to talk a lot louder than that." A voice said right before a gunshot, a thump followed after.

Foxes heart sank down to his stomach, as what he heard was most likely them shooting Krystal. He just stood there In stunned silence with his mouth a gape. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realised that his only love in his life has been viciously taken from him, at the hands of some savage hairless apes. His tears turned to anger, his body felt completely numb. Falco tried to console him, but all Fox could say was;

"I WILL KILL THEM".


	4. Chapter 4 the springs

**Location:** some butthole in the middle of the forest

**Time:** 1420

"You think he took the bait?" steven asked smashing the transmitter with the stock of his rifle.

"No doubt" I said, wiping the muck off my shoes.

"Yeah if they weren't pissed before they will be now" Jeff said. Jumping onto his quad.

"True dat, lets get back to camp before they swarm us." I said as I grabbed my pack.

"Yeah works for me." jeff said in agreement

We made it back to camp sneaking past the increased patrols around our area. Not many problems have risen in the past few hours. No attacks, bombardment attempts. All was silent except for the occasional few gunshots off in the distance.

"Everyone gear up, and break this shit down. We're moving inland."

"GAH GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME" Krystal screamed as she was chased by a Fox.

The camp was filled with laughter from the Marines at the spectacle before them.

"AWW, he likes you." I laughed.

The little show went on for a bit as the little Fox kept trying to hump Krystals leg. We eventually got enough of the spectacle and decided that it was time to leave.

"Alright thats enough" Jeff said as he tried to grab the Fox

"Alright you lil shit, leave th-GAHH FUCK!" Jeff yelled as he withdrew his hand.

"Jeff, what happened?" I asked

"The little fucker just bit me!" Jeff exclaimed examining the wound.

"I guess he likes mexican food" Jonny said

"Fuck off." Jeff retorted

"Alright, get yourself patched up, I'll deal with this little bastard." I said

I drew my pistol and fired in front of the Fox, he retreated but didn't take off. Instead he tried to challenge me, I fired another round at his feet but he only got closer. He then charged and tried to bite me, and now I was done playing. I took aim and fired at the creatures back, but I missed and only hit the side of the foxes chest. Bleeding he crawled back to Krystal and placed his head in her lap. He whimpered as she stroked his head until he finally bled out, I holstered my sidearm and marched over.

"shhhhh, shhhhhh, Its okay, it will all be over soon." She said with a solemn tone.

I watched her pet the animal as the warmth from its body pooled at the base of krystals feet.

"You didn't have to do that." she said quietly.

"No, I didn't. But I'd rather put a bullet in that thing than risk Rabies." I said coldly.

"Whats Rabies?" she asked

"Rabies is a highly infectious virus that is transmitted through animal bites, which means that we have to get Jeff a shot in case of infection." I explained to the vixen.

"Its alright, this isn't my first animal bite this year. I got one 2 months ago along with my rabies shots." Jeff stated.

We all released a relieved sigh as we weren't sure what was going on in the rest of the world or if the cities are in shambles.

"Well lets load up, Jonny you're driving." I said

The team loaded up, I gestured for Krystal to get in the middle. She looked at me like I had just said the moon was made of cheese or something.

"Well you getting in or what?" I asked.

"There's only four seats" she said

"Yeah, 4 full sized seats, you're going to be up close to me and Jeff." I explained.

Upon explaining she slowly began to get in and strap her self up. I got in next to her, and- oh god, it fucking wreaks in here.

"Guh, you guys smell like sweaty shit." I groaned

"OH yeah, and you just smell like a spring fucking daffodil." Jonny retorted.

"Whatever just roll down the windows." I said looking over at Krystal who was in tears from the smell of a combination of 4 marines who haven't washed in 2 weeks.

"Okay first we hit the hot springs to clean up, because I can't stand the smell of piss, shit, and ball sweat from the lot of you assholes." I said bluntly

"Works for me." Jeff said

A short ride later and we arrived at the hotsprings. All was quiet except for the occasional explosion off in the distance, we settled in for a second to make sure the area was clear. There wasn't anything that we could see so we got ready to bathe.

"Alright lads, who goes first" Jeff said loosening his pack.

" I guess you 3 can go ahead, I'll watch Krystal"

"Tryin your luck with an alien eh?" Jonny said elbowing me

"shut up and get clean you lanky tub of monkey shit."

"denial." Jeff said smugly throwing off his vest.

I watched Krystal for about a minute before hearing; "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THAT BURNS."

"You're supposed to go in the lower pools moron, not sit on the fucking geiser"

About five minutes later all was quiet, Krystal was first to break the silence.

"So, what did you do before the war?"

"I was in the military, most the time at war." I said bleakly

"Really, you had contact with another planet before us?" she asked

"No, we fought in the desert against some religion crazed lunatics."

"You… Fought against each other?

"Well yeah."

"How could you do that to fellow members of your species?"

"It was easy considering what they've done."

"What could they have done that could warrant a full on war.

"Well, the reason behind it my dear is that these guys are monsters. They would kill innocents in the most brutal ways possible and parade it around as achievement. They would behead people who were educated in ways other than the Quran. They would burn military personnel that they captured and send the video to the families of the deceased. They had no mercy, they were the definition of evil."

Krystal regretted asking that question, but her curiosity kept her asking questions.

"Well what was your specific job in the military?" she asked.

"I was a scout sniper with the 1st recon battalion, my job was to keep the boys on the ground safe from heavy enemy fire." I explained

"Did you keep them safe?"

"Not as well as I could have hoped, the first day out we got contact from a tower in the center of town. I was on overwatch on a nearby building, we took machine gun fire and the men were forced to take cover. They were pinned down but I could see where the fire was coming from. I looked through the scope and saw the machine gunner."

"Well?"

"I hesitated, it was just a boy, couldn't have been older than 13. When over the radio I heard that one of our guys was down. I fired and the bullet hit its mark, and all went dead silent. No small arms or other machine guns. It occurred to me and everyone else that there was only one machine gunner. We went up to the nest to see two boys, one was sitting over the body of the boy on the gun. I saw the boy trying to get the dying gunner up but it was no use. He noticed me and began crying that I killed his brother, begging me to not shoot him. It was a messy shot so I didn't know what to expect, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. The boy was still alive but with half of his face missing. I just stood there over his body not knowing what to do, but eventually my senses came back to me and I radioed in to call the corpsman. He came up and treated the boy and got him evaced to the FOB. After I went down to the street I could see almost all of our guys trying to dress the wound on the fallen marine. He just kept saying that he wanted to go home before he eventually bled to death. The boy made it but at what cost? What could I have done in that situation? These boys didn't care about the silly quest of ISIS, and were force to fight against their will to fight us. If I acted sooner It would have never happened. I let that man die because of my unwillingness to act." I said beginning to tremble.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault"

"YES IT WAS!" I yelled

"I committed the greatest sin in all the Marine Corps; I let another marine down." I said

Krystal had a sympathetic look on her face. She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"So much pain is hidden away behind this mask." she said taking hold of the base of my mask.

She pulled up revealing the scar across my cheek and then the rest of my face. I was dirty, unkempt and fairly exhausted. This was the first time she had seen my face and I don't think she expected me to look like I do.

"Oh my, you're so… young" she said slightly surprised

"Yeah, I caught hell for my appearance in my early career." I chuckled

"Well, I uhh. Didn't expect my captor to be so. Youthful, I always expected you to be at least in your thirties."

"Well, I'm barely into my twenties so that makes you the first to assume so"

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't worry, its more of a compliment for me. I was always messed with for being so young looking"

"Well, I'm not sure how i should feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't necessarily think we should be here, but I have an obligation to the team. From where I see it, you're just defending yourselves, but you have killed so many of our people"

"Look, under any other circumstances I would not care either way, In fact I would welcome a new people. But this is war, and you can't expect the people to just throw down their arms. You guys fired first and that is a big fuckin no no in this country.

"Why do you say that?"

" One out of every four civilians are armed in this country, no matter where your forces go you will be greeted with gunfire. And from what I've seen your peoples specialty isn't ground combat, your air though is outstanding."

At that moment the rest of the guys came out stark naked, Krystals tail stood straight out and she looked mortified.

"We forgot towels" Jonny said blankly.

"Well find a fucking leaf or something" I stated

"Can you guys please cover up or something" Krystal said blushing heavily.

The lads went off behind the truck to get their clothes on. My turn to go take a bath, I slunked off to go prepare to bathe. When I made it down I stripped and jumped into the lower pool. I was sore as hell from the excursion that we had the past two weeks and as soon as I hit that hot water all of it melted away. That or had nerve damage from putting my body under that much strain with almost no break. I looked down at my arm to see the wound I got had scarred over, just another one to go into the story books. I hadn't made a real attempt to get clean I sorta just sat there, soaking and enjoying myself. I eventually came to my senses and began cleaning, I dunked my head and rose back up to see all the grease and shit in my hair from my time in the woods. I had some time and oh well, It's been a while so I tried to rub one out. It didn't last long though because as soon as I began krystal came down the trail.

"GAHH-FUCK" I yelped

"OH- I'm so sorry" she stuttered blushing visibly through her fur

"Why are you down here, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack."

"Those lot are still running around nude."

"Yeah they do that"

"WHY?!"

"We stopped caring when we stepped into those yellow footprints."

"What?"

"Its the very first part of our training"

"Oh, what else happens in training?"

"We do a PFT and an IST, we then meet our drill instructors."

"What else?"

"That's all I'm going to tell you, you are still the enemy after all"

Krystal put an annoyed look on her face and glared at me after I mentioned that.

"Now I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do, I am going to get dressed and meet you by the truck."

"But their-"

"AH AH AH, no buts I you need to go up there."

"Ugh fine"

I got dressed and met her by the truck, the boys had finally gotten dressed, so I guess I could be thankful for that. No matter how awkward that intrusion was.

"Krystal come here" I commanded.

"What do you want"

"Give me your hands"

She held out her still cuffed hands, I held them out and put the key in the slot and unlocked the cuffs.

"KIERAN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"your free, now- SHIT SNIPER" I said diving onto krystal.

*ZIP CRACK*.

Everyone got into battle positions and tried to locate the shooter.

"CORNARIANS?" Jeff asked.

"No, it was a human, HEY WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

I poked my head out and looked into the woods, there was another muzzle flash and a round grazed my helmet.

*PANG*

"SHIT HE'S HOSTILE RETURN FIRE"

The boys unleashed a hailstorm of lead in the direction of a muzzle flash. When it stopped they pushed up to get the shooter's body and weapons. I peeked again and then I felt like I was just punched in the gut. A round had hit me in the stomach, and my plate didn't stop it. I was in big trouble, and bleeding to death. I was still awake but i dropped my rifle, krystal was still beside me looking at my weapon with a deciding look on her face. I was still losing blood, and before I blacked out I saw her grab my rifle, that was when I hit the ground with a thud.


	5. Chapter 5: The Calm

**CHAPTER 5**

krystal's view

"He's just laying there, he dropped his rifle. what can i do in this situation. Could I shoot him? Could I run off and get more Cornarians? Should I help Them? If I don't do anything he will surely die."

As if guided by instinct I grabbed the rifle from his unconscious body and looked it over really quick, I saw how you lined up the sights and aimed at the sniper. I fired 2 shots, the recoil caught me by surprise, but the rounds went true and hit the sniper in the head. I could tell from the blood that spat off when it impacted. Everything went silent, I then broke the news.

"HE'S HIT, HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION"

"SHIT KIERAN, WAKE UP, GOD DAMMIT WAKE UP!" Jeff yelled.

"Where's he hit?" Jonny asked

"He got hit in the abdomen" I answered

"Ok, no time to doddle, we need to patch him up now, Jeff help me get his vest off."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, you can put his rifle down."

I was confused on why they told me that even though they saw me save them from the sniper, I complied though to not cause trouble.

"Alright this is a serious would, keep pressure on it Jeff I'm going to grab the sutures"

"Hurry Johnny he's losing a lot of blood."

" Cut his cammies off, we need to see the full extent."

They grabbed what appeared to be a large pair of scissors and began to cut his clothes, There was a small hole in his mid right abdomen.

"Alright there's the entry wound, wipe it with the shop towels and put some gauze on it."

"Gauze is set put him on Iv with the saline so it buys us time, Jeff on three we flip him,Ready, one, two. Three"

They flipped him over to reveal a gristly looking wound with something shiny sticking out of it and hanging off a piece of flesh.

"Okay hand me the needle,sutures, and the forceps. Theres the bullet, hold down his legs."

With 1 swift and precise yank a piece of metal came out of the wound. afterwards they began to stitch him up and kept the liquid flowing through his arm. That's when I saw what scared me, his eyes were open but he wasn't conscious. I checked his pulse, It was faint but steady.

"Alright give me your dogtags everyone" Johnny ordered

"Why?" questioned jeff

"He isn't going to make it without a transfusion, He's already lost 4 pints of blood"

"I'm AB this isn't going to help "Johnny said

"him I got A+ that aint gonna help" Jeff said

"I'm O-" I said

"you? You're an alien, we don't know what your blood will do to him"

"Well we know what happens if we try to give him your blood, and if we don't do anything he's going to die"

Everyone was silent for a bit knowing what will happen if they don't put some new blood in him soon.

"FINE, FUCK"

I stuck out my arm and they put a large needle in my arm.

"YIP"

My yip brought forth chuckles from the gang. my arm was now putting blood into a sterile bag, I started to feel a little light headed when they finally took the needle out. They hooked up another syringe and stuck it into his arm while they wrapped a bandage around his midsection. That's when I saw him wince and groan a bit, he started to breath steadier as the blood flew into his body. Hey clenched his eyelids for a second then opened them to look at me. He had a soft gaze and something I didn't believe he was capable of in his eyes. Fear, he then passed out again.

"Come on we have to move, Jeff you're driving" I'll be on tail watch, Steven you're shotgun." Jonny said.

"LOAD UP!"

"What about me?" I said

"You are going to watch over him in the back." now hop in.

I Jumped in and wondered why they were going to sit him upright after that. that's when they plopped his head down on my lap and they said to me;

"If anything happens you tell me, don't keep it a secret"

"Okay" I answered

I felt a little awkward with his head on my lap, his breath impacting my belly. His trembling as if he was freezing. Well he probably was because he didn't have a shirt on and it was around this planet's winter time and I was a little chilly too, even with all my fur.

"Hey, may I get a blanket back here" I asked

Steven promptly threw an oregon duck blanket at me without even looking. I put it over his body as he rested quietly on my lap. I wondered to myself ;why are we really fighting this war?

"n-no stop" Kieran whimpered

"no, don't get closer" He continued as he began to wriggle and stir in his sleep

I tried to shake him a bit but was quickly stopped from doing so

"You don't wanna do that, he's a combat veteran. If you shake him he's going to be back in Afghanistan and he's gonna come at you" Steven explained

"Then what do I do to calm him down" I asked

"Whisper hush in his ear" jeff said.

I pulled his head up to mine and whispered "Shhhhhh."

His violent stirring immediately went down and he fell asleep in fetal position, I didn't expect him to clutch me. He clutched me like a child would hug a teddy bear.

It was kind of adorable. Well as adorable as a dangerous sniper with an unquenchable thirst for blood, and shitty jokes can be. I caught myself stroking his hair, I stopped for a bit but then caught myself doing it again. After 2 or three times I stopped fighting it. We drove for an hour or so only stopping at a dilapidated gas station to fill the rig. Eventually I fell asleep too.

My view

I was walking through a poppy field when suddenly an IED went off right where my brother stepped, bits of flesh and bone coated me as I saw his legs go in two separate directions.

"MIKEY" I tried to yell but nothing came out other than a raspy silent scream

On the horizon I saw a legion of what appeared to be taliban, I raised my rifle and tried to aim but my rifle Felt as if it was 200 pounds, when I finally got it up and tried to fire at them the rifle disintegrated. leaving me and what was left of Mikey down and defenseless. As they drew closer I saw their faces, they were all dogs, cats, birds, and a fox. Cornerians.

"NO STOP GET AWAY FROM ME" I yelled

They were bearing down on me and I thought for sure I would be ripped limb from limb as they drew closer with large blades. I Tried to fight back But it's as if my arms were tethered to the ground, I then tried to run but it was like running in quicksand. I began screaming at my enemy at the top of my lungs.

I then heard a soft shhhhhhhhh. I was no longer in the desert, screaming for my life but on a peaceful beach.

I walked aways and found 2 beach chairs, In one a beautiful fox lady sat sunglasses and hat covered her face I sat next to her and asked her who she was. she replied; "you already know who I am"

I then realised I wasn't in my battle gear anymore, but in beach garb. Woah, this is getting weird I thought to myself she then stood up and took off her glasses and hat, and I saw who it was.

"Krystal?"

"surprised?" she giggled

"you fuckin a right i'm surprised, this is the last thing I expected to do with me and where did I get this beer?" I said looking down at the bottle that seemed to materialise into my hand.

"Well then this is going to be a real shocker" she whispered

She discarded her dress to reveal a black bikini, I knew in the back of my mind this couldn't be right in any means of the word. I wasn't one hundred percent to this one, my mind was saying to me Kieran no, but my body was saying Kieran yes.

"Did I just get hit in the head with something or is this really happening?"

"Tsk Kieran i'm hurt, you're gonna have to what I want to make up for that"

"And what would I be doing?"

"Well… I want you too…" she said leaning in to my ear

"To wake up"

I awoke from my slumber with the worst headache of my life, my vision was foggy, but I could tell I was in the truck. I felt a dull pain in my abdomen and I felt like I was going to throw up to make matters worse. I tasted Iron and had some warm liquid around my mouth, judging from the headrush I It was blood. I also noticed I was relatively comfortable. I looked up to see a blue blur. My vision started to clear up and I saw krystal, I weakly stirred trying to lift my arms to see that they were pinned behind the vixen. As soon as I broke lose the dozing vixens eyes opened and she looked down at me. She then quickly looked up and said something I couldn't understand. I could only groan in response. My hearing cleared up and I could see steve in the drivers seat.

"S-stop" I said the best I could

"What?"

"Stop the truck!" I said straining

The truck lurched to a halt and as soon as it did I flung open the door and fell out and landed on my back and I felt a sharp pain in my lower back from the fall. I rolled over and emptied the contents of my stomach on to the gravel Road. I looked down to see it was mostly blood mixed with day old venison. I finished speaking dinosaur and limped back to the truck.

" Ugh, what the fuck happened. I said feeling my stomach.

"You took a .243 to the gut." Jonny said.

" Really? Because it feels like I got hit by a semi."

"You really shouldn't be standing"

" Jefe I'm fine"

"No physically you shouldn't be standing considering the extent of your injuries" he said as he lifted up his phone to show me a picture of my back."

"whoa, I think I should sit down"

"Yeah you should"

I took a seat in the truck, next to krystal Jonny took a seat next to me.

"God damn how many painkillers do you have me hopped up on"

"Just the auto injector there" Jeff said pointing to the syringe.

I picked it up and I read on the side, ST Morphine.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked with great interest

"Found It in my old flak, thought we'd need it."

"Not gonna question that, anyway thanks for saving me."

"It wasn't us it was Krystal" Jeff said sternly

"Are you fucking with me?" I said looking at him quizzically

"hehe, no I couldn't believe it either?

I looked over at Krystal and said " you mean you had every opportunity to kill us and didn't take it?"

"Well yes, actually" she said softly

My serious face immediately turned into me nearly crapping my pants with guffaws

Struggling to catch my breath and attempt to not pull out my stitches I managed to sputter out " THE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME IS REAL"

"What's that?" krystal asked

"Never you mind Krystal, hey stevie, open up the seat and grab what you find".

"Uhh, okay." he said opening the door to my truck.

"The rest of you rough lads build a fire."

"God damn you Kieran, you've been holding out on us." He said lifting a massive bottle of Vodka out of the truck.

"Toss that shit over." I said

"Here" he quupped as he hucked the massive bottle at me

"TO JACOB" I yelled as i popped the cap and took a hearty swig.

"Damn K, for a small guy you sure can drink." Steven said catching the bottle.

"To Jacob!" he said taking a hearty swig.

He hucked the large bottle to Jonny. "To our fallen brother!"

Jonny took a large swig of the booze and. said " If we fight tomorrow it's gonna be a hell of a hangover."

"Well too bad for you guys because i'm one of those infuriating fucks who never gets hangovers."

"Whatever, Jeff you're next" he said tossing the bottle to him.

Jeff caught the bottle, and took a husky gulp of the liquid, before handing it off to Krystal. Krystal looked confused and asked "What is this?"

We all grinned and in unison said "A NUUUU CHEEKI BREEKI IV DAMKE"

"What?" She said even more confused.

"Well, If you were to drink you would know."

"Well. I guess it couldn't hurt." she said lifting the bottle to her lips.

Krystal tossed back the bottle and took 8 gulps. we were completely awe struck at the sight before us. She was just putting it back like it was just water, I couldn't believe my eyes. She removed the bottle from her lips and said "It taste like a drink we had on my home planet… What?"

"Uhhhhhh" was the only thing that we could say Jonny walked up to her got on his knees and simply bowed to her.

She was a little confused almost unaware of what the effects of our stunned silence I was first to break it. "Well you're gonna be some trouble tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you'll find out"

about 5 minutes later we finished setting up our tents, and we had finished off the massive bottle of vodka. We were all drunk but Krystal… Krystal was one a whole new level of blue girl wasted.

"Woah, I feel, great" she stammered out.

She came up to the fire pit and draped herself on me and stevens shoulders. The smell of vodka was heavy on her breath. she got really close to me and whispered "I have to pee"

"The head is over there" I slurred.

She took off in the direction stumbling and listing from side to side. She eventually staggered out of sight. We went back to bull shitting but were interrupted when we heard Krystal scream. We all looked in her direction to see her flouncing back into camp, a pack of coyotes followed suit trying to bite her. one jumped on her knocking her over, so I grabbed my rifle and fired 3 shots into the pack round 1 grazed its shoulder. round 2 hit it in the forehead causing a shower of fur and brain to spray all over Krystal's boots. The final round hit one in the front leg. The injured one quickly jumped on krystal and tried to bite her. To which she reached up grabbed its snout and ear, and snapped the coyotes neck. She shuddered a bit and dusted herself off, we were impressed in how good she was at breaking necks. Still drunk she came over and wrapped her arms around me and said "Y-you saved me, I don't know how to thank you." she said with a grin.

"Well it's really not a prob-" I tried to say before she cut me off by locking me into a kiss.

"WHOOP WHOOP, atta boy k"

I finally broke away to from her death grip and said "Krystal you're drunk"

"And you're sexy" she replied.

"Uhhhh, what?" the guys all said in unison.

"Pfft… yeah whatever you say" I mumbled

"No seriously?" you're fun sized

"Ey don't make fun of the walking talking napoleon complex." Jeff said teasingly

I merely responded with the finger.

"Am I the only one gonna address the fact that she just broke a large coyotes neck? no? Well alright." Steven added

"What the fuck is going on in my life"

I jumped a little when I felt jolt of pain in my shoulder. I looked down to see Krystal biting me.

"One more word and I'll bite harder"

she loosened her grip on me and palmed my face as she passed, I looked down at my shoulder to see some blood dripping. All I could do is stand there and process what just happened. I soon shrugged it off and sat by the fire.

"Well might as well put on some dinner, roast anyone?"

The general consensus was yeah sure. so I scrounged up all the spices I could and rubbed the roast southern style. Before long the roast was ready and we dug in, wasn't my best work but good enough for government work.

"Well that was tasty, I'm out tonight." I said

"Yeah, I'm out too, wait Kieran." steven addressed

"Yeah?"

"Krystal doesn't have a tent. or bedding for that matter." He whisperd

"Well let her sleep with you."

"Fuck no, I no into alien"

"What about Jeff?"

His reaction was the just a rapid head shake.

"You fuckers figure it out, I'm going to bed" I whispered retreating to my tent

I got in my tent, undressed, and cozied up in my sleeping bag. The rain picked up a bit and was slowly putting me to sleep. I almost nodded off When I heard the zipper to my tent go down. And I was not surprised to see, Krystal crawling through the doorway. I was thinking, ah shit how am I gonna get outta this one.

"tsk, that's not nice" she said playfully

"How did you- oh wait mind powers… Right"

"Kierie, you need to relax, I don't, bite."

"We all know that's not true."

"Well not that hard." she said grinning.

"I beg to differ."

"oh don't be such a kit, it was only a love bite"

"More like a lust bite, anyway what did the rough lads tell you."

"They told me that I could bed down with you."

"ugh, well fine."

"yay, I get a man to keep me company."

"No funny business."

"oh?, you mean like this?!" she said as she aggressively threw me on my back

"AGH, augh ." I said groaning as I felt the wound on my back strain

She rolled over on top of me and and took off her black shirt exposing the fur on her belly and chest. All she was wearing was her combat pants and duty belt.

"Ok Krys I'm just gonna be frank with you, One; I just met you two days ago and I was unconscious for one of the. Two,You drank a lot of hard liquor and I refuse to take advantage of a lady who has lost the game of drink. Three I am gonna pull out my stitches If I do anything more that a brisk walk. Additionally this is a very bad idea."

"What , this?" she said undoing my belt.

"Yes that."

"What about this?" she said undoing her top.

"Definitely that."

"Well, I am a bad girl" She said

"I doubt that."

She leaned in and locked lips with me once more, that's when I ended it with a quick chop to the brachial point in her neck. She gasped and then passed out slumping down on top of me. I placed my fingers on her neck to see if I accidentally killed her. I was met with a steady pulse and light breathing before letting out a light sigh.

"Finally I can get some fucking sleep." I said.

I dozed off and prepared for the next day.

**Location cornarian FOB Beta-x1**

**Time: 0100**

Fox geared up with a good amount of kit. His angry expression only hidden by a black balaclava and night optics.

"Fox, think about what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing Falco, Don't try and stop me"

"That's not what I mean, you're going In alone.

"I have to, this is my fight."

"No, it's all our fight, that's why I'm coming with you."

"Fine, but no backing out, we finish this and go home."

"I'm not gonna give out on you Foxy"

"Remember, this is for Krystal, and it's to the death."

"What are you scared?"

"...I think it would be weird if I wasn't

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Caught in the middle

**Location: 35 km from Cornerian FOB.**

**TIME: 0357 **

Fox and Falco crept up to the edge of a human camp to hopefully get some intel.

"How many you see?"

" 6 armed so far"

"Well foxy, how d'ya wanna do this?"

"Quietly if possible, don't raise alarm in the site."

"Alright i'm ready on the snipa"

"Copy, Fox out."

Fox crept up to the edge of the site blade in hand, ready to pounce on the sentry to walk by.

"Alright Mickey, i'll stop with the fuss. I'll be back in a bit gotta take a wee piss."

"Falco on my mark hit the sentry nearest to the fire."

"Ready on your go Foxy."

The sentry walked to just in front of where Fox lay prone. He undid his belt and started to piss. Falco saw this through the scope, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mark" Fox said as he lunged and stabbed the man in his junk.

*KZZRSH* The shot from the laser rifle hit the 2nd guard in the neck slicing it wide open. He fell back gasping for air as Fox stabbed the man repeatedly until his guts were hanging out. He removed his blade from the man's gut and threw it at the hapless sentry on his left, hitting him in the upper spine. Fox took his hand off of the man's mouth and drug him into the bushes. He grabbed a lmg up from his side. And posted up at the edge of the camp. Smoke came up from the sentry's wound, Falco lined up a shot on the other armed one, he looked over to see his friend. Laying on the ground. He looked up and over towards him and Falco fired again but he ducked back hitting him in the back of his leg through the knee. He fell over screaming.

Fox then unleashed a hail of bolts throughout the camp. The high pitched screech of the shots echoed through the camp until the tents lay a blaze with burn holes. He finished firing, everything lay still, until a man got up and started to run. *KZZRSH* THRP* "AAAAHHHAAAGH. AAAAA A HA HHHHHAAAAA.*Ghasp.* AAAAAAHA HAAA. GOD DAMNIT IT HURTS AAAHH. IT BURNS!" fox walked up calm to the fire. Sidearm and lighter in hand. Put a gun up to the screaming man's head. And squeezed the trigger. Blood splattered over his boots and the pine needles below him. Smoke rose to foxes nose making him wince a bit. He took a deep breath and walked up to the man who was clutching his leg bleeding heavily. He tossed him a tourniquet. Took a pack of cigarettes out of his black body armor pouch. He took two out. put one in his mouth and tossed the other to the bleeding man. He lit his cigarette, inhaled deeply and threw down the lighter.

"Sooo, Mickey was it? It has come to my attention that you have come in contact with some unruly characters a few days ago. So I want you to tell me what direction their heading, common I want to know." Fox said poshly.

"Ok, you go down to the local pharmacy, ask for something called viagra, and it'll help you go fuck yourself"

Fox stepped on his knee frimly.

"GAAAAAH BLOODY FUCKING HELL."

"Now you see that was the wrong answer. I want to make this as painless as possible really i do, but im also strapped for time. So gimme a hand here will ya?

"Go fuck yourself you orange cunt"

Fox grew tired of his games. And shot him in his bicep.

"AAAGa-." he began to scream before Fox covered his mouth again.

"Now, I wanna make this really clear. You don't want to waste my time now." fox said leaning in closer.

"I'm the closest thing to god you got, seeing how I decide when you live or die. You creatures have caused us nothing but trouble since we got here so I have no problem making a wallet out of your scrotum."

"Fine, they went south towards winchester bay, I don't want to die, I only gave them medicine. In trade for food."

"_Medicine? Why would they?" _Fox thought before he heard another shot from Falcos rifle go off and hit a smaller, looking human in the arm as he fled into the forest.

"Shit he got away." Falco spat loading another round.

"DON'T hurt me boy."

"That depends on what you tell me next."

"Ok ok." It looked like the darker one in the back of the truck got hit in his gut. They needed the antibiotics and some additional morphine."

"Last question, how many of them were there."

"Just 4 and some field vermin like yurself"

"Good, thank you and goodbye."

Fox leveled his sidearm on his head and shot him in the cheek, his brain splattered all over the wood pile he was propped up on, fox then left down the hill to call his landmaster. The boy went back a few minutes later to see his family and friends slaughtered before his eyes. And all he could remember the symbol of the winged fox on the uniform.

"Papa? Papa?" he said looking at the now dead Mickey laying on the wood pile tears welled up in his eyes,as he tried to hug his father only to find that he couldn't move his arm around very well. There was an inch deep gash that ran on the side of his arm. He grabbed his bag then wandered away from the campsite, with a heavy and uneasy heart.

My view.

I awoke to the sound of a series of explosions off in the distance. My head clear but my body battered. The morphine has worn off and I was really feeling the wound in my side. I tried to sit up to see i was pinned down by a blue arm and leg. Did I? No? Did I? No no no. I wasn't that drunk no way that I did that with her, not that it's a bad thing. I was overthinking at that point, I decided that it was time to continue on with my day.

"Hmmm I wonder." I reached down to the vixens ear and scratched.

She started to kick her leg and I giggled like a child. "Holy shit, It worked."

I started to pack the rig and trailer of our overnight position. I am one of those infuriating bastards that never gets hangovers. About an hour later after I doused the fire, Jonny finally woke up and stumbled into the circle. He didn't say a word just went straight for the coffee. How we still had coffee I'll never know but I don't want my first truly sober experience since I got shot to be a punch in the face from a hungover marine. Krystal was the next to flop into the breakfast circle. And it looks like she got bit by vladimirs wrath the worst. She was an absolute mess and didn't seem fully awake

"Ugh, what happened. All I remember was going off into the forest." Krystal said trying to hold back last night's dinner.

Johnny's ears perked right up and a toothy grin crept across his face.

"You, uhhh, heh, kinda tried to screw my halfrican." he said giggling.

"I WHAT? NO, HOW BUT B-!" she said unable to keep her stomach in check any longer.

"Take a minute." I said lightly.

She ducked behind my tent and proceeded to speak fluent dinosaur. Right into the dirt.

I stepped behind her and pulled her hair out of the way.

Jonny reached into the glove box and retrieved 2 aspirin, and a bottle of water.

"Here take these and sip on this. When you're ready there is some coffee in the press." he said giving her the pain killers. We decided for her to take a seat in the truck, so she may be rested before turning her loose later. We finished packing our shit and prepared to head out. Everything was in the truck and ready to go. We stepped off only leaving embers in our wake. Down the road we saw a disabled truck.

"Could be supplies." Stevan said drearily

"Could be a trap." I retorted

" lets check it out." Jonny added.

We pulled up next to it to see that the door was open on the drivers side. Upon closer inspection the engine block had a hole the size of a basketball going through with scorch mark around it. We looked inside to see a family that appeared to have been burnt to a crisp one man and one woman . two young kids in the back seat unburnt but riddled with shrapnel from the exploding engine. The smell of blood, gas, burnt flesh, were and rot were ripe in the air.

I stepped back to the rigs and gave the order to saddle up.

"Kieran, what's going on, did you find anything?"

"GET BACK IN THE TRUCK!" I yelled at her, in an attempt for her to not see the dead. She recoiled at the volume and sat back down.

"Jesus fucking christ" Jonny said as he walked up to my side.

"I haven't seen shit like this since Sangin."

" Cornarians?"

"Yeah, It appears so."

I tromped back to my to the driver's seat and started the truck. In a rage I hit the steering wheel and cursed under my breath.

"What' going on? What happened with the-Stop talking" Krystal and Jonny whispered to each other.

We rolled past and Krystal looked back to see the grisly scene. She audibly gasped and covered her mouth. She started to tremble, she started to hyperventilate and her heart was pounding hard enough. To where we could feel the thumping in our seats. She looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"First time of seeing field combat casualties?" I asked softly.

Her focus came onto me, as her ears perked back up.

"I know you saw the whole thing, and are probably wondering why we would willingly be out here away from home fighting an enemy 200 years ahead of us, why we continue to fight even if it is futile."

She tried to grasp her words but couldn't even find the air to speak. The air was so thick with the smell of the burning wreck, bodies, and blood all wafting in through the open window from the wind picking up into us. She gagged at the smell of death and destruction.

"Take good hard look, that's what war looks like, It's not just soldiers who die in war, the people who are caught in the middle are usually the ones to die in the most numerous amounts."

"But I thought your people evacuated all of the civilians?"

"To where?"

" What?"

"Where?"

"I don't understand."

"WE HAVE NOWHERE ELSE TO GO, AND YOUR PEOPLE KILLED THEM!"

"The CA would never do that, It makes no sense."

"THERE IS NO SENSE. THERE NEVER WAS. ONLY US AND THEM!"

"This is war, I doubt It's the same for pilots but this is what happens on the ground with the grunts. You drop a bomb and by the time your target knows you're there you're already 6 miles away and they are being vaporised out of sight."

"I don't know what to do, I've never seen anything like that."

"The problem with men like us, is that it wasn't our flesh that was torn that continued to hurt. It was that we had our souls torn out, and that pain stays with you forever."

The vehicle was silent for fifteen minutes before rolling into a patch of trees. On a dirt road. We stopped there to drink some water and stretch our legs before the long push to Burns. Everyone but Krystal were beat tired and tried to get some shuteye in the truck. I walked up to the back of the rig to grab some jerky only to notice a shuffle of ferns behind me. I drew my colt and leveled the laser sight to where the noise was coming from.

"COME OUT!" I said hoarsly.

I was greeted with a little boy no older than 7. Jesus fucking christ a kid out here? God damnit, I can't foresee any good out come of this. I might as well ask him how and why he's out here.

"Hey, hey relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, what happened?"

The boy was silent, still shaking he looked wet and cold. Upon closer inspection i saw that he had a two inch gash in his arm.

"Hey, hey it's going to be alright, now let me see that arm, is it sore?"

The boy shook his head no. I grabbed my first aid kit off of my vest and put some antibiotics on.

"Ok bud this is going to sting a bit, just try and hold still." I said quietly moving the needle closer to the gash.

He winced in pain as i closed the open wound and scrubbed the area with alcohol. I gave him some water and a towel. He wrapped himself up in it and sat on the bumper on my truck. Now what I needed was information.

" Can you tell me what happened?"

" T-they… Killed them all. My daddy, they shot him." He squeaked.

"Who?"

"I don't know,*sniffle* I wanna go home." he said as his eyes welled up.

I pulled him into a hug and let him cry on my shoulder.

"Shhhh, shhhh, It's okay I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe." I was lying through my teeth, if anything he was 5-8 times worse with us. Krystal got back from wandering around, I honestly don't know why she didn't take off, if she really wanted to she could completely fuck us over if she ran into a patrol of Cornerians. This was turning into some beauty and the beast shit.

"Kieran, what's going on? I sensed someone in distress."

"How the hell? Oh right alien space magic and all that."

"And who is this, adorable little guy?" Krystal cooed.

He didn't say a word. Only a blank stare. Krystal started to look uneasy, his expression then turned to that of pure hate, you could almost feel it coming off of him. I've seen people look at me angrily before like someone who just got cut off in traffic, and this was the look I've only seen on the enemy. The look someone wanting to kill you. Suddenly the boy drew a knife and started swinging towards Krystal. She yelped and stumbled back., tripping over the trailer hitch. The boy jumped on top of her and prepared to stab down. But right before he nearly killed her, I grabbed his arm and his knife and pulled him back over.

"Jesus boy, calm down!" I said restraining him

"THEY KILLED THEM, THEY DID IT!" he screamed

"Shhhh, shhhh. Calm down."

The boy thrashed for a few minutes before he tuckerd himself out and nearly fell asleep. Krystal, didn't look so good, she looked a little blue (yeah i know. Shut up). She lethargically walked up to me and asked what happened. I explained that I just found the boy and he was gonna be rolling with us for a bit. I guess we need a pit stop to get some more supplies.

"Jonny wake the fuck up your driving. Stevan get in the bed."

"Alright K, but what's going on?"

" We have a little guest."

"Oh shit, well uhhh."

"Lock it up, we're rolling out"

"Oh are we transformers now?" Jeff quipped

"... Sometimes I really fucking hate you Jeff" I muttered.

"Anyway, are we still going to burns?"

"Nope, location is classified, ill nav, Krystal you sit next to me."

She only made a light noise confirming the order.

"You know where wolf creek road is right?"

" Yeah, but that's way outa the way by about 70 miles."

"Just get there, we need to make a special stop."

Jeff chuckled and said "You guys are in for a treat."

I looked at him, smirked and nodded. Jeff is the only one other than me to know where we're going.

We set off and I broke the silence in the cab.

"Let put on some tunes, I got something."

"Oh Oh, lets listen to-"

"If you say your mixtape, I will stop the truck, and kick you in the nuts." Jonny said.

Stevan put his hand down. I then put on some godsmack, and leaned back to enjoy the drums.

watch?v=9SSUQxGjZZ4

Everyone knew this song. It was like the theme to our unit. They were dancing in their seats. Everyone but Krystal who was just staring off in the distance, almost trance like. I bumped her in an attempt to get her attention.

"Krystal, Krys, hey whats going on?" I said tapping her shoulder.

"I don't know, I just can't shake a feeling, a sickening feeling. Like I just got news someone I care about died."

"Well in that case, try to imagine me dying, that might lighten your mood, it usually works for me." I said with grim humor.

She laughed a bit, but quickly went back to the thousand yard stare.

"Hey if this is about what happened last night, allow me to say nothing happened."

"Hmm, alright if you say so, but its not that."

"Is this about him? As i gestured to the boy

"Him and what I saw earlier today. "

"Hey, don't dwell on it, don't dwell on any of it, if you do it will eat you from the inside. Also I didn't mean to snap at you earlier, it wasn't cool of me."

" Don't worry, I understand. Maybe I'm thinking too hard on this."

" Yeah, just try to relax, well be there in an 2 hours, so enjoy the music and chill."

Her blank expression lightened up she began to rock to the tune. She wandered off into the music. We traveled up the road for about 30 minutes before seeing a burnt out tank 100 meters away on the side of the road.

"Woah that's an abrams, should we check it out?." Jeff asked

"Could be supplies." quipped Jonny

"Could be a trap." I chimed

"We're running low on ammo, we could use whatever those guys had." Stevan said through the back window.

"Gimmie a quick count."

They checked their gear and medical supplies, each mag they held up put a disconcerting look on their faces.

"I got a belt and a half for the mg3, 3 mags left for my glock." Stevan grumbled.

" 3 mags. Left for the ebr, half a mag left for my AR"

" yeah I got almost nothing for Jays rpk." jonny said.

Grimacing I asked "What about the SR-25?"

"Shit jack, we could divy up the 308 from the M1A."

" nah it'll take too much time, fuck it let's go with what we got"

" We? Stevan asked. Oh no you're sitting this one out."

"What? Why"

"Dude your fucked up, you're in no condition to be running from plasma bolts in your condition."

"I'm fine Stevie."

"LOOK AT THAT." pointing towards my wound."You are not okay just leave this to us."

I looked down to see that there was blood soaking through my blouse. Shit I must have pulled a stitch when I drew. And now it was starting to hurt, this is just what I need a goddamn distraction while I bleed to death.

"Well I just can't sit here with my dick in my hand waiting to be taken like a fox from a trap. No offence Krystal."

"None taken."

"Anyway what am i supposed to do?"

"You could get on the Barrett."

"I risk killing you if you're down there."

"Well take the M1A, just cover me good and don't miss."

"I make no promises."

"But I thought you were a sniper, with a kill at 1500 meters under your belt." Krystal asked confused.

"What the fuck? Oh that, yeah I uhhh… ND'd and that was a complete fluke that I hit that guy hit him in the face too he never saw it coming and neither did I for that matter."

"Oh, well that's less interesting." Krystal jabbed

"Yeah I know, I ain't out here for glory."

"So I'll take point, Stevan on the left, Jeff hold the back."

"Kill" Steve and Jeff said in unison.

I watched them walk up to the Abrams, steven unmounted the 240 and snatched all the ammo in the box. They then took a crowbar to the hatch. While they pried the turret open, I thought I'd start a conversation with Krystal.

"Soooooo… Where are you from?"

"Huh?"

"Where are you from?"

"Corneria." She replied blandly.

"Don't lie me I know you ain't from there."

"Well if you must know I originate from an ancient hierarchy from Cerinia, my home planet."

"What happened to it?"

"Got blown up."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, this is also the reason that I haven't killed you all in your sleep" she said giggling a bit.

"Oh, and why's that?

I understand what it's like to have a completely foreign enemy to take your home from you. I am a merc, I have no alliance to anyone but my team."

"No shit huh, you Ain't even part of the cornerian army?"

" We have a contract with them, other than that no."

"Any darkwork?"

"What?"

"Thats a no."

"If your talking black ops we only handle a little of that, it tends to be too dirty for Our leaders liking."

"Shame, there is a lot of money in the dark stuff."

"We try to remain clean of war crimes."

"I can respect that, but I think you wanna reevaluate your selected occupation of career mercenary If that is your reason for not doing hard dark."

"We leave that kind of stuff to star wolf, we're more of a force multiplier."

"God, wolves everywhere get a bad rap."

"Speaking of which I've been meaning to ask you"

"Go ahead"

"I keep seeing species here that I see on Corneria, but they lack high cognitive function, why is that?"

"You got me, I have no clue and I have been asking that question since day one. Sounds like something out of a bad fanfiction to me."

She laughed pretty hard at that one, I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"Well I'm not entirely sure what your intentions are sticking around with us are but I don't mind it."

"You aren't letting me go."

"Says who?"

"Says you."

"When?"

" Says your actions, I can't tell what yours are either. I can't seem to read your mind."

"Huh, well you've been free to go since the day I got hit."

"What?"

"Yeah you've been free to leave back this whole time."

"Oh, well, that still doesn't explain why I can't read your mind."

"Steve told me about the transfusion, maybe it has something to do with that"

"Maybe."

"Well you would have been doing me a favor if you let me die."

"What would make you say such an awful thing."

"Look at me Krystal, when I went into the military I was 17 pissing vinegar trying for action, when I got to it finally I was greeted with my friends rolling over IED's and stepping on landmines. Not at all what my granddad told me about what he went through. I had to do things that would make anybody look at me different had I told them. I was out on my first patrol when It finally hit me that I wasn't the high speed operator that you see going around stealth killing everyone in movies and video games. I was the dumb grunt that was walking in a circle around a designated perimeter. One knock on a wall and I would have walked over and someone could have shot, stabbed, choked, or burned the life out of me. I was just some stupid kid walking through an empty desert in a forgotten country, in a part of the world no one cared about. We went outside the wire to be shot at. That's how we fought that war, wait to get shot or blown up so we can shoot the random joe schmoe with an ak. The people there weren't on our side either. One guy; Abdula, guy I gave food, water, and some candy for his kids welcomed me into his home, then tried to blow himself and the rest of us up at dinner. I got Out about a month ago, at 25 just over a week before you guys showed up. that's 8 years of military and combat environment. I don't care what anyone says that will change you for the worst. It doesn't help that I Just got away from all of that. But I never really did. I almost ran an old lady off the road because I swerved to avoid a plastic bag. I thought it was a fucking bomb. I am absolutely plagued with nightmares everytime I close my eyes. I can only see death and destruction, I only feel pain. All I can see are my friends dying over and over and over again. It wouldn't be the first time I thought death was an acceptable alternative to living in what I have created for myself."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing because you can only say nothing, what you say won't bring my friends back. The reason I haven't shot myself was because I didn't want to offload my problems on the one who are still left."

"Well I'm sorry for what you have been through."

"Don't be, because the funny thing Is I have never slept more peacefully than I have out here, when you were there."

"Aww, that's sweet of you to say." she cooed.

*BEEP* "Hey, this is J, we found heaps of ammo, It doesn't look like the crew was in it when it got hit."

*boop* "copy, bring that back and put it under the seat."

*BEEP* "Copy J, out." *boop*

"Well that was anti climatic, I was expecting a-* FWWWWWWOOO.* BOOM* a shell landed on the side of the hill about 50 meters from the tank.

"ARTILLERY TAKE COVER."

I rolled into the ditch on the side of road. The boys hid under the tank, Krystal though didn't know how to react in her panic she tried to run to the side of the hill almost slipping and falling 100 feet down into the trees. I yelled for her to get in the ditch. She jumped towards me right before a shell blew up 30 feet away from us and piece of shrapnel hit my helmet and dazed me Krystal hit me there after. I threw her below me so she wouldn't get a direct hit from the frag. A few seconds later the barrage stopped.

" I think we're-" FWOOOOOO* DOOF*

A shell landed right between us and I got down again. It was a dud. Me and Krystal just sat there for a minute looking at what would have killed us. It was a 155mm howitzer round. I pulled my can of copenhagen and shakily opened it. I threw one in and Krystal did the same.

"I thought you said you didn't do tobacco"

"I don't." she said loading her lip."

The moment passed where we got over our daze and pulled the truck away from the shell as it was still live ordinance. We picked up the rest of the squad and set out. All of a sudden the shell that was in the hole we were in exploded sending some rocks into the bed of the truck. The boy was just silent, he didn't seem afraid or anything.

"That was too close, we need to be more, Ah, my leg." She said grasping her thigh.

I looked over to see the boy smirking and Krystal bleeding into the seats a small pool formed below her.

"Woah, stop." I said as the truck lurched to a halt.

I popped open some of the aid kits that we salvaged from the tank. Grabbing the shears to see what the damage was. I cut up the pant leg up to the inner point in her thigh, she blushed a bit, I could tell from the way her heart was racing. I cut up to the wound to see that she had 3 pieces of metal sticking out of her inner thigh.

"Jeeze thats gonna need some stitches." Stevan chorted.

"Okay, everyone hold her down." Jonny ordered

"What?" she asked

The boys seized her by the shoulders. And set her legs down by the seat. She started to struggle, kicking and thrashing.

"Easy Krys, if you move this is gonna get messy." I said in an attempt to calm her.

" I'll be still, why are you holding me down!?"

"Because this is gonna hurt like hell."

Right after that I grabbed the chunk with the pliers, slowly pulling the frag from her leg. She gritted her teeth and bit her lip to try to not scream in pain. Finally the chunk came loose. She yelped a bit when it came free but was relieved when it was first one was about an inch wide, and 3 inches long.

"Ok first is out, you alright?"

She just responded with a thumbs up. Now for the second, this one looked the worst. The piece was going through the bottom of her thigh and punching through the other side. I yanked it out and blood spurted out of her leg, and again. She was freaking out a bit on this one, then again so would I if I had an open artery. I stopped the bleeding and stitched the artery before I gave her a syrette of morphine to calm her down. The last one was just a little piece of frag embedded skin deep, I picked it out without fuss and stitched her remaining wounds. I then wrapped some gauze around her upper thigh.

"Stay off of it, or you're gonna open your wound and bleed to death." I warned.

Jokingly she retorted with. "That's gonna be hard to do with how often you get shot at."

We continued down the road. We came up on Florance, smoke rose from the city. From down the road we could see almost nothing inside the town. Bad juju, no civvies or enemies that we could see.

"See that?" I asked

"See what?" Krystal asked

I replied with "That's a whole city on fire."

"Alright stache the truck i'll play pathfinder. Jonny said loading his weapon.

"Good idea I will come with you." I said.

"No, I will take Jeff."

"Goddamnit." I complained.

Again I was confined to support, as much as I like being a monkey on a gun I was tired of not being able to move right. But I guess beggars can't be choosers, and after I got hit I became a beggar on the Greek streets. So to speak. My team headed out while I was setting up in the 2nd floor of the motel on the edge of town.

"Well, I guess You guys are stuck with me again."

"I pushed the bed against the door and set up the EBR on the table and pulled up a chair in the back of the room overlooking the east. Stevan set up a scope on my left. I watched Jonny and stevan methodically move from alleyway to alleyway. It appeared that we were gonna get away without a shot fired when stevan poked me.

"We, need to warn them to get out of there now."

"Whys that." tank 20 degrees towards the north."

"Shit, Boy cover your ears this one might get loud."

I took off my vest and tossed it over to him warning him to not stop hiding underneath it. I fired up the radio and warned them about the tank. They egressed. Back into the previous alley they ran through. When suddenly a tank seemed to appear out of nowhere. Their eyes went wide and they jumped in the nearest dumpster. And closed the lid. The tank turned left into the alley they were in and parked himself.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Jonny, do not move" Stevan said over the radio.

One of the crewmen jumped out and started to walk up to the dumpster they we're hiding in. I zeroed my scope for 500m, leveled the crosshair on the crewmans chest and began to squeeze the slack out of my trigger. A half pound more and I would have hit him square in the chest. But instead of investigating the dumpster they were hiding in like I expected him to do,he stopped right in front, dropped trowel and started to take a dump. I let off the trigger and my heart was racing. I flicked the safety on, and I thought Jesus Christ that was close to myself. After he finished up I thought he would leave. Nope he was hunkering down.

"Shit, now how long do we have to be here." Jonny said quietly through the radio."

"I don't know Just hold still." I responded

"That shit is starting to woft in here."

"MMM MMM, shit and garbage finger lickin good."

"Shut up, just tell us when its clear." Jeff said.

"Copy K out."

Well I guess we're gonna be hunkered down in this room for a bit, though it is a nice change of pace from the dirt that we've been sleeping on for the past 4 weeks. Everyone quickly fell asleep, while I stayed up watching the post. For hours and hours until night finally fell. The image of the mil dots were burned into an image I saw every time I blinked. Eventually I too fell asleep and promptly face planted on the hardwood table. Before I went to sleep I heard Krystal talking to the boy asking him why he tried to attack her when we met him earlier that day. I heard the boy say.

"The man who killed my father, had that same patch on his shoulder."

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome home

**Location: Florence.**

**Time:0200**

**View point: Falco.**

I crept to the side of the town, waiting for the the que from fox to breach the motel. The sound of human gunfire was ever present in the background. Fox hit me up over the radio to tell me to get him on the scope. I shifted my aim, to see him on the roof blaster in hand. The landmaster decoy plan worked to a fine point. We moved, Krystal also played her part extremely well, I caught a quick look at the guys by the tank. They were just sitting around smoking, not really doing much more than likely none the wiser to the battle plan we had in store for the bastids in the motel. Fox hit me again and told me to take the spotter on the left. Afterwards to get in the Arwing and take to the air. Hehe morons, Krystal has been in contact with me since we split up.

I leveled my reticule on the man's head. And squeezed the trigger and. *KRRRZZZSH* the bolt went sailing through the air.

**View point: Kieran.**

I woke up and set the rifle back on kill, I moved over to where the tank was to realise it was still there. I guess Jonny and Jeff would have to wait. I smacked Stevan to wake him up. He jolted to consciousness and went back to looking through the scope. I looked to a dune line to see something that wasn't there before. It was about 700m away,

"Hey Steve, was there a bush right there when we first set up?"

"Lemme check." He peered into his scope, a moment later his eyes widened.

"KIERAN, WE'VE BEEN-HRK." He was cut off abruptly as a red flash filled the room. I looked over to see him laying on the ground with his eye hanging to the side of his head. The bolt hit him right in the left eye socket. Blood started to pool around his head. A moment later a grenade came sailing through the window. I threw it out towards the parking lot but it exploded 15 feet from the deck, sending frag right into my face. I got splashed pretty bad, I could feel a piece of metal sticking in my cheek. I yanked it out, some blood came with it, I was hurtin pretty bad.

*BOOM* the bathroom wall was blown in. I knew it, I've been out played. They've known we were here the whole time. I looked up to the explosion to see what caused it. Shit it was a breach, One guy roped into the head and drew his weapon on me. I Dove towards the bed grabbing the M1A from the table. I threw the rifle into my shoulder and shot 3 times into the bathroom. He rolled out of the way and shot twice. The first blast hit me in the helmet and stumbled me, at least it wasn't completely useless. The second one hit me in the magazine. Spraying rounds all over the room. I took it from the weld and threw it at his head. I fired the round left in the chamber He kicked my muzzle away and it sent the round Into the bedroom where the kid and Krystal were. He walked up to me, grabbed me by the collar and said;

"DO YOU REMEMBER ME?!" As he threw me into the wall. I couldn't see his face. It was masked by a balaclava. He then tried to kick me in the face. I got hit but the brunt of it was blocked by my forearms. I caught his Foot and pulled Him Towards me. But he quickly responded to that with a heel kick to my cheek. Knocking the sense out of me. He repeated

"DO YOU REMEMBER ME?!

I came to and grabbed him by the balaclava yanking him snout first into the wall. I comboed with a kick of my own hitting him in the back of the head. I tried to draw my sidearm but he tackled me into the wall breaking it into the next room. I grabbed the back of his head and wrapped my legs around his waist putting us in the mount position. He broke free of my grasp and sent a punch towards my face. I rolled to the side and popped my hips up, and the punch that was going to hit me right in the nose went right into the hardwood floor. He grunted and winced at the pain. He didn't dwell on it long as he was about to swipe at my face with his claws. I blocked it and slammed my knee into his balls as hard as I could, he was lifted into the air a little on that last hit, so I used the opportunity to throw him off so I could get back to my feet. He rolled for a second clutching his groin in pain. He didn't dwell on it long, he got back to his feet and drew a knife on me. He charged without hesitation, trying to stab me in the gut. Parried it into the wall before drawing my knife. I cocked back and slammed it into his hand pinning him to the wall with it. He screamed out in pain and now I had his knife. The moon light shifted a bit as I was about to strike the final blow to where I could finally see who it was. It was that fox, the fox I saw the day I captured Krystal. He looked at me with pure hate. Such an intense hate that it could burn through the armor of an aircraft carrier.

He pulled his hand from the wall and struck at my face with a flurry of blows knife still going through his hand. One cut across my nose, I recoiled and he unleashed a spin kick again. Hitting me right in the chest and onto the bed of the next room. He jumped on top of me again while pulling a the knife from his hand. He thrusted down towards my chest, but I caught his wrist before he stabbed me in the heart. He was stronger than me, and I was sure I was gonna die. But in a sudden burst of motion the boy took his switch blade and stuck it in the back of the fox, he yelped in pain and the back of his fist hit the boy in the jaw and knocked him across the room .I was finally able to draw my pistol and started firing into the first thing that came into the line of fire which happened to be his femur. I shot twice, he screamed and fell off of me clutching his leg in pain.

I kicked him off of me and he fell straight legged onto the floor. I stood up touching the cut across my nose. It felt like just a scratch, blood was dribbling down my face but I was the victor of this barbaric squabble. Krystal walked into the dining area of next to the broken down wall, no doubt curious about all the noise. When she saw me standing above the fox about to squeeze the trigger on his head.

She yelled out "STOP, YOU'VE WON!"

I gave a quick glance up and another shot went right past my head. The Fox then got up, and quickly jumped to the balcony, I leveled my sights on him as he jumped off, I shot once and hit him in the shoulder as he fell. I thought that he was just going to fall onto the pavement and to leave nothing but a red and orange smear. But instead a low swoop of what appeared to be a ship flying by leaving a purple contrail in its wake. I grabbed my 416 and returned fire at the soldiers shooting at us. I returned fire as best I could but anytime I tried to get a shot off I was suppressed by heavy plasma fire. Soon the whole room was alive with bolts. One hit the outlet and sparks spat out of the hole in the wall setting the rug a blaze. The blaze spread to the wallpaper, which also begs the question "What kind of professional establishment still has wall paper?" The room was now an inferno. The gas line blew up in the next room, The ceiling collapsed and krystal was pinned to the ground by a burning piece of scaffolding. I grabbed the kid and threw him onto the balcony to get him out of the blaze. I Then moved the burning wood up with my bare hands burning them badly. She crawled out, coughing and gasping for air from the smoke that now filled the room. Acting purely on instinct I ran and grabbed her and the boy under my arm. Diving back first to take the brunt of the fall. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the building we were in bursting into flames.

I then woke up in the truck. I had a sling around my arm, and a bandage around my head. My vision was blurry and the wound in my side was burning like a thousand suns.

"Holy shit you're He's awake."

I moved my eyes over to the driver's seat, to see Jonny with a similar sling around his arm.

"Where's Steve?" Is what I tried to say but my mouth was filled with blood so it came out in some devil speak as blood cascaded down a the t shirt I had on.

I swallowed the rest and finally spoke my question. Jonny got quiet, I knew what that meant. I tried to keep a straight face, and failed miserably. Tears washed the dried blood down my face. Because I just lost my childhood friend, I tried my hardest not to sob and quietly wept in into the window. Jeff touched me on the shoulder. I looked to the back seat to see tears welling up in his eyes too, with that Krystal was sobbing into her hands. I had a feeling it was over something else though. The boy had his teeth gritted and kept clutching his knife, through his perfect poker face, I could see tremors in his hands and legs. I knew what they were, I have them every time in in a firefight. He was scared I could hear his heart thumping like a war drum. The weather turned to snow, Winter has begun, on a note of violence and now the cold would claim many live as the fortune of the homeland for tells. It's going to be brutal without proper shelter, and many more will succumb to the elements. Atleast thats what my grandfather told me. It seemed like hours passed before I started to come across a familiar sight.

"Stop the truck." I mumbled.

"What?"

"STOP THE TRUCK!"

He brought the 6 ton vehicle to a halt. "We need to go in on foot follow me." I tried to step out of the truck but as I stepped down my leg gave out from under me. I fell on my back onto the wet dirt road. Breathing hard I propped myself up on the tire.

"Come on Kieran get up." Jeff said picking me up under his arm.

"Where are we going?" Jonny asked.

"I can't tell you until we get there, Just head straight east from here."

"Well for how far?"

"three miles."

"Shit, this better be worth it" Jeff belched.

After 20 minutes of walking there was already an inch of snow on the ground. The wind howled like a wolf and the snow came down harder. I was leaving a light blood trail occasionally dripping into the snow. I must have looked like 7 kinds of hell. My fingers were starting to go numb. The cold was starting to bite all of my open wounds. 40 minutes later there was now another 6 inches of snow on the ground. Everyone was feeling it now especially the boy, Krystal took him in her arms in an attempt to keep warm. We hobbled for another 20 minutes before I finally couldn't move under my own power anymore. I collapsed into the snow, ignoring the cold.

"Damnit, we're gonna freeze to death out here. " Jeff said

"Come on K, we need to know where we're going."

I retorted with "We're here, and she's right on time."

"A figure in a white snow jacket and pants popped from behind the trees."

"STOP, PUT YOUR HANDS UP." the figure said.

"Put your guns down." I told the guys before they squared up.

"Kieran is that you?" the figure said again.

"Yeah its me."

"Bozi moi" the figure dropped the rifle, grabbed a thermos and poured some hot liquid down my throat. The familiar taste reminded me of the end of summer.

" Can someone tell me what the fuck is going on here."

"Jonny this is the one of the only people in the world I trust. And that is a very small circle"

"I still don't follow." he quipped

" Everyone, meet my Sister."

**Location: Corneria high command**

"God fucking damnit, are you telling me that they haven't found it yet?!" General Pepper yelled throwing the contents of his desk to the floor. "I gave you morons one job, one goddamn job and that was to find that weapon."

"Sir, We're doing our best but we just can't fight an enemy we can't see or distinguish from normal civilians."

"Bill Your task as division commander is to get the job done by whatever means."

"But sir, we don't want to commit war cri-"

"Don't give me that shit Bill, these are not Venomians, Cornerians, Saurians, or whatever. These are nothing more than primitive hairless apes!"

"Sir,I-"

"Before you continue, I give you full authorization to bomb suspected targets of any means, the shackles and red tape of the lylatian treaty do not apply here."

*knock* knock* knock*

"Aww for the love of, What?!"

"Permission to enter sir!"

"Enter, what is it?"

"The report from the starfox team."

"Finally some good news."

The young lieutenant placed the holo disc on the desk careful to avoid the debris from the generals ire. Pepper pressed the button to see the face of peppy instead of the leader of the team to his surprise on the recording.

"General Pepper, we have encountered the enemy you sent us to eliminate, so far they have sustained 1 confirmed casualty. Dogtags confirm that his name was Stevan D Markson."

Pepper smiled and thoughts of triumph swept over him, as the biggest thorn in his side lost manpower. But his smile would soon fade from the news to come.

"However, we have 2 casualties, and one in deep cover, the casualties are Fox and Slippy, the extent of the injuries are as follows;Slippy sustained major injuries during first contact when he tripped a swing trap, he had both legs perforated and broken, his legs were hanging by strands before he was boarded onto the casevac bird. Fox sustained 3 gunshot wounds, 2 to the left leg, and one in the shoulder, he survived but he'll be out of action for at least 2 weeks . with our current equipment we're being torn to shreds. We need new armor, and weapons, this current armor is useless against their types of weapons, additionally cold weather gear, the winter is starting to set in here and we could use something other than our winter fur coats. Peppy out."

Bill and the young lieutenant stood silent shooting a quick gaze to one another in attempt to negate the anger they could feel coming across the old hound dog. Looking like he was about to throw the nearest thing or person out the window. But his professional disposition retook him and he calmly picked a case from his trouser pocket. He opened the container and pulled out a cigar. He lit it and put the case back into his pocket, he took a hefty drag off of the stogie and took a deep breath before addressing his subordinates.

"Lieutenant, make sure you see to their gear request, and get the macbeth armory on the line to get the new armor in production, you are now dismissed."

"Yes sir." the lieutenant said before about facing and moving at a brisk pace down the hall.

"Bill…"

"Yes sir?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but get me Falco's old gang and… Ugh, starwolf."

"Sir isn't that a bit rash?"

"Are you questioning me captain?"

"No sir, but working with wanted mercs is a bit…"

"I don't care at this point, we've wasted too much time already, God knows what will happen if they figure out how to turn that weapon on."

**Location: Great Fox med bay.**

"GAH FUCK"

"Hold still Fox this is hard enough without you squirming"

"God damnit, I saw her, she's alive Falco, I saw her."

Falco dare not say the plan they devised in event of her cover being blown.

"I have to go get her before they do god knows what."

"You are in no condition to be going after those guys. You can barely stand let alone get in another scuffle with them. You saw what the two guys hiding in the trash did to that tank."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do."

"Sit here and get better." Peppy called out. "Don't rush head first into danger Fox, plan every move accordingly."

"Ugh fine."

"Now to business at hand, we're getting some backup and a little money for equipment. Slippy said something about a new eye shield that will assist in targeting and detection."

"Who's the backup?"

"We are also going to move further into the mountains east of the coast."

"Pep-" he started but cut off by peppys continued stream of stalling news.

"We are also upgrading the great fox to-"

"PEPPY! Who is our backup?"

Peppy groaned and muttered under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Star wolf."

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE."

"Now fox settle down."

"Really Peppy, of aallll the disposable and nameless mercs, you went with our arch rivals?!"

"I know fox but General Pepper insisted on us working with them."

"Ugh this mission can't possibly get any worse."

"Hey Fox."

Foxes blood ran ice cold, his heart started to beat faster and faster feeling like it would burst with the slightest excitement. He knew the voice, it was an ominous feeling hearing it after all these years. Stepping through the doorway was a feminine figure, a little shorter than Krystal, she removed her scarf to reveal 2 large ears and the face of a long lost flame.

"F-Fara?"

"In the fur."

'_Shit shit shit shit shit'_ Fox said in his head over and over again

"Well I, didn't think I'd see the ceo to Phoenix corp here."

"Well it's kinda in my job description"

"What do you mean Fara?"

"Actually, its commander phoniex of the CSF."

"Oh well that's cool, it-... Wait, what?"

"Thats right, got a position designing tech, for black operations, nepotism, am I right?"

"That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"I was placed in charge of you and your equipment."

Fox only blinked at the comment, he didn't know how to react. He was being assigned an overseer that was his ex, and wingmen who would shoot him down for pleasure. This was either a sick joke specifically tailored to urk him in the worst way possible , or the good general had a large streak of cruelty to him.

"Well uhh, The guest room is down the hall to the right put your stuff in there, we welcome you aboard commander go get settled in, Falco will give you the rundown."

Fara smiled and turned to go to set her stuff in her room, he smiled back and as everyone started to leave, He gripped Peppys arm.

"We need to have a chat."

"Alright"

"Peppy I'm not going to beat around the bush, what the fuck are we doing here?"

"How do ya mean?"

" First my ex girlfriend and now my arch nemesis shows up on what is probably the most costly mission that I have had, and I am just supposed to sit here and hope they won't shoot me in the back while in combat?!"

"Now Fox, I know that this is an odd order in an even odder mission. But we can't just let this opportunity pass us up."

"OPPORTUNITY,ODD MISSION?!" Fox yelled hoarsely "The Girl of my dreams is there having god knows what happen to her while, my best friend is sitting in the next room nursing his legs that a few days ago we're hanging off by a few strands of meat. Now my fucking ex shows up in a volatile mission, while we have to go up against some bandits from some bumfuck backwater planet. In fact what the fuck is this mission, why do these guys need to die so bad that I need to put the lives of everyone I care about on the line. We've bombed every previous suspected encampment shot up every human camp we've come across and these guys keep slipping through our grasp. Why is Corneria even here? what is so goddamn important about this shit ball of a planet?"

"Don't get snippy with me young man!" peppy barked back making the todd shake a bit.

" Listen carefully, you are a mercenary. We don't mean shit to anyone. I know that, Falco knows that, your father knew that, and hell even Slippy knows that. The moment you get it through your thick skull that we are just paid to kill because the other soldiers can't do it due to high risk, they couldn't be bothered or there is too much red tape, whatever the reason it amounts to the same thing, we are hired guns. You should have expected this when you first became a merc. If you can't handle the questionable missions or tough calls, you shouldn't be sitting in the captain's seat."

Peppys words cut deep, really deep. Up until they came here it's been relatively smooth sailing. Space combat was child's play compared to ground to ground engagements with a desperate cornered enemy, with no compassion to his comrades or himself. At least there was morality when it came to dealing with other Lylatians, some form of common ground. But here he hated the enemy, but still knew that they hated them at least tenfold more. They were on their turf and they knew it well. Every step further, every inch they took further, more casualties would form, more than likely his fellow teammates. The humans would get meaner and meaner the longer this would drag out.

"But this makes no sense" he said solemnly

"There is no sense, only us!" Peppy said grabbing him by the collar

"B-but"

"But nothing, if we are all to die tomorrow so be it, but I expect you to lead us no matter what goddamnit."

Peppy then stormed out of the room. Fox though very carefully. About his next move. He was in a situation where he was wrong either way. He needed answers, and he knew where to get them

"Rob, get me general Pepper."

"Initiating transmission." The robot droned in a monotone voice.

He waited a few seconds before general pepper's face popped in on the holo screen.

"Fox I, didn't expect you to call so soon."

"General I'm gonna be frank with you, I need answers, what is Corneria's purpose here. Why now, why this planet?"

"That's a little above your pay grade Fox, so I'm not at liberty to say."

"NO General, I've been given nothing to go on, only names and a price. Ethier tell me the answers or I'm grabbing my MIA teammate and leaving this mission for good!"

The hound dog sighed and took a drag off of his pipe for a minute before breaking the silence.

"I suppose that you have earned some straight answers, first I normally wouldn't send troops in unless we were attacked first, but a P.O.I has escaped from the Fichina super max prison. Him and a gang of rogue venomian forces, then stole a secret weapon called the four horsemen, this is a weapon that could destroy an entire continent in a blink of an eye if added with a special element. An element that is only found on a few planets, and this one has all the characteristics of having said element. We gave chase and he fled as fast as he could to the planet that we fight on now. But instead of turning him over like we asked, the leaders of the government here immediately became hostile when we tried to land. He was granted with asylum and any attempts to send in a small team on the surface to retrive were met with rather intense aggression."

"Ok that answers my first question but who is this mystery man that I should be looking for, and why the guys I'm hunting now."

"I have told you enough. Though I will peel more black bars off with the more results you yield."

"Very well, Fox out."

With a click of a button peppers face vanished.

'I don't want to have more of my friends hurt over this I have to do this alone, and I can't do it sitting here' fox thought to himself.

He bit down on his belt, grabbed the pain drugs and bone jell from the table and slammed the 2 pronged syringe into his leg. He made a muffled yelp and then pushed the plunger down. Bone jell even with pain meds was not a fun experience, it may accelerate the healing of a damaged bone by up to 1000% but it was a painful procedure to say the least. Usually only used for minor breaks and fractures due to the maddening pain of having to regrow sections of bone at a rate your body was not meant for. But this was a severe fracture from 2 gunshot wounds. He could feel his bones shifting and snapping in deep in his leg. Tears formed in his eyes from great strain. He bit down on thick pilots belt harder and harder until his teeth bled and the belt fell in two pieces from his muzzle. He would only hold in a blood curdling cry from biting down on the remaining piece of belt that was still in his mouth. This went on for 2 minutes before the pain meds kicked in and he. But by then he was already so exhausted from the pain that his leg went numb from pure shock. He would lay there for another hour before he tried to maneuver to the aid of a hover chair." .

'God I never want to do that again, but at least I'll be walking by tomorrow morning.', he thought as he floated back to his room, to turn in for the night.

'I can't take my teammates with me, I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt on my behalf. I have to search for her alone.' He thought to himself.

"Rob get my disguise, visor, and mobile g-diffuser ready for the planet, and set my alarm to go off at 0600"

"Affirmative Captain."

**Location: undisclosed**

**Time:1700**

**POV: Krystal**

I had thought long and hard about what I have been doing behind their backs. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't find any right in it. These men, they treat me like one of their own despite our constant attempts to try and kill them. I have been relaying messages to the team telepathically and revealing locations to the rest of my team all except for Fox. Fox can't handle mission's of me in deep cover. It takes his mind out of the fight and places it on me, I have been cursed with this so called gift from the gods. Ever since we got to this horrid land they called Earth, all I saw in the minds of our people was fear and hate. Mutual feelings no doubt from the rest of the kind living here. It was a nightmare, truly this was no planet that I have ever experienced before. Everywhere we went there was misery, entire cities burnt to a crisp, makeshift graves on the side of the road, dead bodies strewn on the side of the road both Cornerian, and Human. Animals made ravenous from the imbalance of the new species entering from the stars and throwing their weight around. Upon the horizon there were huge pyro cumuluses from the burning cities and forest. Truly this was no planet. This was hell.

"We're here" the female quipped

"God damn Kooks, you didn't tell me your family was loaded." Jonny said in an impressed tone. Looking at the 3 housed plot with land as far as I could see.

He didn't give a response, all I saw was him slump down face first into the snow. I then realised that there was a rather apparent blood trail in the wake of the snowmobile that we rode in on.

"Kooks?" he said again looking towards the back of the snowmobile, only to see him face first in the snow more blood dripping down and soaking through his camo blouse. "Aww shit, get him up!" he commanded grabbing him by his legs under his injured arm.

His sister rushed to his side and grabbed him under the arms.

"Jeff get the door, we need to get him inside quick." The woman commanded.

He opened the door and they drug him inside. Then she addressed me.

"Hey you there, come with me and help me put the snowmobile and tow cart away."

I obliged her and we went to the garage and drug the snowmobile in and unhooked the cart. We made our way to the largest house that is now covered in snow. We walked inside to see Kieran on a table with his shirt off and a man standing over him.

"No no, these stitches all wrong. " The man spoke in broke version of their language.

I treaded lightly, until I stepped on a creaky floorboard alerting him to my position. He rubber necked and looked at me in surprise and then narrowed his eyes in an expression of pure hate. He lifted up his shirt and drew a pistol on me. I put my hands up, but that did little more than to anger him. He started yelling at me in a strange language that the universal translator installed in my ear couldn't pick up. It was gruff and harsh, and no doubt he was swearing at me. He spent about 30 seconds yelling. Before catching his breath and said in English.

"Why you here? You do dis? ANSWER!"

I couldn't speak, my mind was rushing in every different direction and I stood there with my hands up which felt like hours but was actually only a few seconds. From what I could tell he was an older man with a look of pure fire in his eyes.

"ANSWER!" he yelled even louder.

"Woah woah, easy there Grandpa" The woman said from behind her in the doorway.

"Lucy, why is solbaka here." he said referring to me

"She is here because she saved my brother."

With those words his expression softened and he set the gun down onto the table with a sigh and went back to work on the comatose marine.

"Sorry about that, Grandpa Misha doesn't trust new… well anything for that matter"

"It's alright, it's not the first time I've had a gun pointed at me."

"Yeah, but that never makes it easier, by the way I'm Lucy, Kieran's sister." she said as she extended her hand.

"Krystal" I said shaking her hand.

"Well now that the formalities are out of the way let's get down to business"

"Such as?"

"You getting into that shower, no offence but you stink." she said as politely as possible.

I sniffed my shirt to find that she was right, I was as ripe as a week old puk puk egg. A shower would be nice too considering my clothes are tattered and I was covered in sut, grime, dust and some blood here and there so I took her up on the offer. She led me down a long hallway to a large bathroom. Actually it was more like a zonian spa. The bathroom was a brilliant shade of green. The floor was polished granite and there were pleasantly smelling in cast iron stands. On top of the wondrous glass work on the shower there was also a large spa bath carved into the floor Lucy giggled and I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah that's the usual reaction."

"I was barely expecting you to have running water, let alone this. How did you manage-"

"The other buildings a pump house and food store. We get all of our water through the spring running deep underground. The pumps filter out any rock and dirt so we have a huge supply of clean water. There is also a stream about two hundred yards behind the edge of the tree line."

"Oh, well that's interesting."

"Well get sorted I will fetch some clean clothes."

" Thank you for your hospitality."

"Don't mention it." She said as she turned to leave, but stopped once she got to the door. "Oh and if you give away our location to anyone from your kind or god forbid you try to hurt my brother , I won't hesitate to install a sunroof in your skull."

I was taken aback from that comment, I tried to retort but all I could do is stare like a frightened kit. She gave a look just like her brothers, a cold gaze from those abyss like eyes. I bored a little bit into her mind to see any trace of doubt to her threat. She was completely sincere, her resolve was iron clad. Then she just left without another word, shutting the door behind her. I lingered on the thought of a team showing up in an attempt to eliminate the threat, only to discover her dead on arrival.

'What will happen if Fox shows up? Will he be okay, will I be okay? What were these humans willing to do if cornered? Will I even still be able to go along with the fight against them?... No, don't think like that, the mission comes first'

I steeled myself and then started the shower, I couldn't afford to back out now, I was in too deep. I might as well enjoy my stay here for however long it would be. The shower quickly got hot as steam filled the the room. Discarding my tattered clothes and old bandages on my leg to the garbage, I slowly stepped into the cascading water. It felt like a dream, as if all my worries washed away from my fur with the dirt, grime, and blood. I must have just stood there soaking for 30 minutes before I actually decided it was time to get clean. There were multiple shampoos that smelled pleasantly like fruit and flowers. It was finally nice to get the smell of war and sweaty human off of me. It was nice to escape, I could finally focus and relax. The constant stress of being shelled, shot at, and overall miserable for the last few days had finally faded away. I stepped out in time to receive a knock on the door. Lucy had returned with a pair of sweatpants and and a t shirt. They looked like the my size but they were human clothes so they would need some modifying, so I tore a hole in the back of the pants with my claws before shimming my way into them.

They still had power so I used the blow dryer on the counter, I don't think they'd mind. Finally finished, I trotted down the hall to explore the small mansion. But I thought it wise to take a step back and ask for a proper tour from the hostess, lest I incur her wrath.

I found her setting a large table in a red walled dining room lined with bookshelves, an interesting opportunity to delve into some human culture through reading when you're not trying to set everything on fire, maybe it will help me to understand some of the things they do, quirks and imperfections of their species, the little things that make humans human. I will be sure to ask if and or after I get the grand tour.

"H-hey, um Lucy"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind showing me around?"

"It'd be a pleasure" she said in a cheerful tone.

She took me on a quick tour of estate, Showing me the den, the large and rather glamorous kitchen. There was a delicious smell coming from what I gathered to be the oven. I was extremely hungry, it had been over a day since I last ate. The smell danced around in my nose. I was lost in it and couldn't move on my own, I was walking towards the source and couldn't stop myself from salivating. Lucy noticed this and quickly stood between me and the oven giggling.

"Woah woah, down girl." She said as she gently shoved me away. "Chow ain't gonna be ready for another 20 minutes and we're not done with the tour.

She led me to a spiral staircase that went into the ground, when we stepped. On the stone steps to see a bar with various bottles of what appeared to be various flavors of alcohol.

"And this is the bar, don't drink all of it like you did with my brother"

My face had all the blood shoot out of it and I looked at her causing more giggles.

"How did you-"

"Jonny told me."

"Oh." I couldn't look her in the eye after that out of sheer embarrassment.

Corneria had alcohol too but I wasn't the legal age to drink there, and no one on the team other than Falco drank, so I never touched the stuff. The familiar drink that she had tasted like a familiar drink that they had on her home planet, but that didn't nearly have as much punch to it.

"How old are you?" she asked me catching me off guard.

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"I turned 20 just before we got here."

She sighed lightly and shook her head. "Not even old enough to drink and you're fighting wars, it's a shame."

"No bother, I like flying and the missions."

"By the way how did you go about becoming a merc, because no offence, you don't seem like the type to be a hired gun."

"Well It all started when I sensed a distress signal on a Sauria, I had to get a Krazoa spirit to its shrine, I was then Imprisoned in a giant crystal by a man named Andross."

"Heh, Is that why you're called Krystal?"

"No I was given that name by my grandfather Randor."

"Ah well thats ironic."

"Indeed, anyway I was rescued by my current team leader, Fox McCloud." I couldn't help but to sigh with delight when mentioning his name.

Lucys expression went stone, and she cocked her head to one side. Giving me not so much an angry look, more over a "why would you do that?" look.

"Not my idea of a good relationship, but whatever."

"Hey, he saved my life I can't just quit on him, he never has mistreated me or even talked out of turn."

"That's not what I mean"

"Then what do you mean, look if this is about Kieran then I-"

"She means a job where you put your life on the line dealing with various types of scum that want you dead is doomed to fail" Kieran said as he walked down the stairs.

"Jesus christ, you scared the fuck out of me, and what are you doing up, an hour ago you were rapping on death's door." Lucy scolded.

"I'm fine." he said straining. " Anyway let me elaborate on what I just said, you my blue friend are a merc, worse off is that you want to start a life with your team captain. Your first thought should have been, 'wow, my life is in constant danger and a relationship would be a distraction and unfair to the other person.' Instead your body is an idiot, because the danger it has in mind is a leopard coming to eat you. So it says 'oh my god I almost died, commence to having sex'. We are made to pass on our genes and this may not be true to your people but it certainly is for our people, so you try to make a copy of yourself. Maybe you'll buy a house get married and start a family, but a career as a merc is not the greatest thing to have to start such a life, especially when you are both mercs on the same team. Best case scenario the pressures of the job drive you to a divorce. And worse case…"

"How is a divorce best case?"

"Because worst case, is when you have to put a bullet in the other one… Because it's the kindest thing you can do for them."

Those words jolted my mind, the mere thought of having to even level a gun on Fox was unimaginable, let alone pull the trigger. The look on his face said it all, you didn't have to be a telepath to see that he had to done something similar in his mysterious past. Then he walked behind the, bar grabbed two small glasses before grabbing a bottle of brown liquid from the shelf.

"Trust me Krystal, you're better off breaking it off now." He said solemnly pouring the liquid into the glasses, before producing 3 more, glasses behind the counter and pouring more. I then heard light footsteps coming down the stone stairs to see the boy, running down to see him. He looked over his shoulder, and addressed him.

"Hey bud, could you go get the rest of the guys and bring them down here."

The boy gave a sloppy salute and ran back up the stairs. A few moments later, Jonny and Jeff came in tow behind him. Jonny didn't look much better than kieran with that busted wing of his. Jeff was the only one who looked like he didn't need to be in a hospital bed but wasn't without his injury.

"Thanks bud, by the way, you still haven't given me your name."

The boy shifted nervously shooting a quick look to me, then to his toes. "My names Declan."

"Well thanks for getting my friends Declan, Lucy could you take him upstairs."

"Sure, come on now there is someone I want you to meet."

They walked back up the stone stairs while Kieran continued to pour the liquid in the glasses. He passed out the 2 glasses to the guys sitting at the bar and then placed the other two in front of 2 empty seats. He put the bottle back in the rack and sat down at the counter next to the other men before putting two small copper coins in the glass in front of the empty seat. Thinking the last seat was for me and it rude to not partake I took a seat next to Jeff. Or at least tried to, because as soon as I sat down and reached for the glass Jeff quickly drew a large knife from his sheath, and stabbed it into the counter right between my fingers. He only looked at me with an expression of pure hate. I retracted my hand and slid it into my lap.

"DON'T TOUCH, **FURRY**!" he barked.

"Now now, easy jefe, she doesn't know the rules so there is no need being cruel, aww now look at what you've done. You've gone and scared the poor girl." Jonny said looking at me.

"Hmph, if you can even call this space monster a girl." he spat, that one really hurt.

'_Woah, dude… That's like, fucking mean.'_ Jonny whispered in his head.

"Jeff shut the fuck up, you've made your point." Kieran said calmly.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT THE FUCK UP, IT'S HER FAULT WE'RE IN THIS MESS!"

Kieran finally lost his cool and backhanded him out of the chair. He hit the ground with a thud, and spat a little blood from his mouth.

Kieran breathed heavily while shaking his hand out, before piping up. "Let me make one thing perfectly clear Jeff. This whole fucking place is my house, and you will not dare to speak to **anyone** like that In this house especially not me. It's by my good graces that I let you even see it. You are my best fucking friend, but just because we're tight don't think I won't make you sleep outside in the freezing snow if you make one more childish outburst. You are a fucking recon marine, start acting like it. Now bite your tongue and sit back up on the stool so we can finish the honors.

He extended his hand and got him off the floor with a grunt. With the look on his face and a quick peek into his mind I could see an image of him beating Kieran to the ground. I thought for sure a fight would break out, but before that he took a deep breath and sighed "I'm sorry Kooks, that was uncouth of me."

"Don't apologize to me, do it to her. I mean just look at her, she's fucking shaking." He said as he gestured to me.

"I'm sorry Krystal, I shouldn't lose my cool at someone who doesn't know any better."

I wiped the tears out of my eyes before saying. "Apology accepted."

"Good now let us continue."

They sat back down and picked up their glasses.

"Friends, we are here today to remember our fallen brother, Steven was a good man and even better marine, we've been friends for almost 20 years. You can even say that he was the guy who walks in when the whole world walks out. He always put others before himself and was honorable even if a bit loud mouthed. It genuinely pains me to send him off to the great feast without us. But even then I take solace, that he has someone to drink with up there. Rest in peace my friend." Kieran said before the rest joined in unison saying; "And may we meet again in the great halls valhalla." Before quickly downing their drinks and slamming the empty glasses on the counter.

"UNCLE UNCLE!" a high pitch voice called out coming down the stairs.

"Theres my girl!" Kieran said expression going from grief stricken agony to pure joy in a heartbeat.

"I missed you Cady. You're getting so big too, the last time I saw you you were no bigger than a sack of potatoes." He said embracing the little girl, giving a slight grunt from pain. "Easy there grily, uncles not doing so good from your bear grip."

"Oh where are my manners." The little girl squeaked "I'm Cady Kieran's niece." She said going around shaking everyone's hands. But stopped when she got to me.

"Umm, hi." I said weakly. 'Really Krystal, that's all you have "umm hi." Gods, no wonder people don't warm up to you fast, you don't make it easy.'

"HI" she said bubbly. "I've never talked to an alien before, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise"

'_good, awkward moment averted.'_

A call came from up the stairs "Lasagna's ready!"

"Aww yeah baby, you haven't lived until you've eaten Lucy's cooking." Kieran said charging up the stairs like he didn't have a large hole in his side.

The rest followed suit, so I walked up with them. Once I got to the top I saw the other marines laughing at him doubled over in pain after his sudden burst of energy.

"Well what the hell did you think was gonna happen? You were one foot in the grave an hour ago." Lucy scolded.

"I don't know what I expected" he wheezed. "I think my my ribs are broken."

"Yeah no shit, you fell 20 feet onto a parked car, you ontop of that blue fur landed on you along with Declan." Jeff said holding down laughter.

"You should rest grandson, is not good to push self past limit."

"Noted, now let's eat."

The table was set nicely, the food was set in front of me. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. It was a square of noodle and meat covered in a thick sauce that looked like blood. That thought sent chills through me, I never liked the sight of blood. But at the risk of being impolite I reached for the fork and cut the piece. I slowly lifted the food to my mouth, and finally took a bite. It was wonderous, they didn't have anything like this anywhere in lylat. An unauthorized moan escaped my lips before swallowing. I then noticed everyone was staring at me after the fact. Then they started to snicker, they had all watched and waited for me to take a bite before eating themselves. I was a little embarrassed about that whole display. But the mood settled after the fact.

"Nice one Lucy, you've outdone yourself again."

"Thanks, Kooks."

"Seriously what keeps bring up my old nickname"

"It rolls off the tongue better"

"Eh, fair enough."

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods."

"Declan"

"Ah okay."

"Speaking of which do you still have it?"

"Do I still have what?

"The M1 Garand"

"Oh yeah it's in the gun bag" he said scooping more food into his mouth.

"Well… We're gonna need it."

"Why, did something happen to great grandpa?

"No, but he's not looking so good. He's upstairs you should go see him before we go to bed."

"Lucy can we please not talk mortality at the table."

"Fine, fine, just thought I should tell you"

"Anyway, now that we're off that subject what's been goin down In y'alls lives."

"Well so far we have had minimal trouble with this war, in fact Krystal here is the first cornerian I have seen up close"

"**See,** I told you this place wasn't a waste of money." Misha chimed.

"Yeah well I obviously didn't expect freaking aliens to invade."

"Speaking of which, what is this place?" I finally asked.

"Oh this place? This place is a fallback plan it is also my summer home." Kieran said finishing up his garlic bread.

"Yeah but how did you afford this?"

"Heh he, I didn't, the man I just mentioned did."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Kieran finished his meal and then took a deep breath. "Well, for starters this land is completely inaccessible by normal means of transport . This is why we had to walk in, even the quads would not make it up here due to the fact that it's so densely wooded around here. While not my idea strictly speaking. Once a lone shack only stood here around 60 years ago, we were dirt poor back then. That was before grandpa Il'ya. stumbled in this little cave around the edge of the property, ended up finding a shit load of gold. Great grandpa and grandpa misha here, decided to go for broke and build a fortress deep in the wilderness. And so at the height of the cold war this place was built so that we could live out our days of the nuclear holocaust. Expecting total annihilation we made this place as cozy as have food for at least 10 years of food and almost unlimited clean water at our disposal, not to mention the ample game that lives all around the property. At the first signs of an incoming missile we would retreat here and become the last happy people on the Earth. Combat wise it is very defensible, the building we sit in has a layer of thick steel in between the stone walls, so nothing but the highest caliber weapons such as artillery shells and tank cannons can get through. Much more firepower than any normal man can be expected to carry. Additionally I also put a little time and effort in this place and built the pumps and installed the solar panels a year before I enlisted."

"Ah, well that clears things up a bit."

"In all honestly we all thought this was a huge waste of potential, and now anyone would beg to differ." he said taking his plate into the kitchen.

"I'm going to take some time to say goodnight to great grandpa, I'll be back shortly." and with that he went up stairs and disappeared into the hall.

"Dessert anyone?" Lucy asked softly.

" What is?" misha asked with a thick accent,

" Sundaes."

"Whats a sundae?" I asked

"Delicious." Lucy replied with a smirk

About 10 minutes later lucy came back with 2 dishes with what appeared to be snow with mud on it, a strange fruit lay on top. If anything I've learned while I was here is that never judge the humans food by looks. So I took a bite of it and immediately was stunned by how good it was. Another out of control moan left me which brought forth more giggles from the rest of the occupants, all accept for Cady and Declan who were too busy scarfing down their sundaes to notice.

"Isn't it odd that we are eating sundaes in the dead of winter?"

"WOAH GODS!" I yelled

"Actually it's just me, Kieran."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"About 5 minutes."

"We need to put a bell on you or something."

He simply responded with a throaty laugh and put what they called a 'cigar' in his mouth and lit it.

"AH AH!" Lucy warned "Not at the table.

"Alright alright, I'll go outside." he groaned.

"Hey wait I-" I tried to say but I turned to see him gone.

"Wah? Where did he go?"

" Oh yeah, he does that sometimes."

"Yeah, take your eyes off him only for a second and he will seem to vanish into thin air"

'_Gods he's better than prince tricky at appearing and disappearing.' _

"How did he even do that?"

"Years of practice" he said standing next to Lucy.

This time Lucy jumped about 3 feet in the air when he reappeared.

"God fucking damnit Kieran, stop that! And what did I say, OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"S'not my fault you can't hear me." He said nonchalantly as he walked to the door.

This time I kept my eyes on him the whole time as he strolled to the door. When he finally exited I went back to eating the 'ice cream'. I ate everything and drank the melted puddle in the bottom of the dish.

"That. Was. The best. Thing I have ever eaten." I said with a small squeal of delight.

"Well that is very nice of you to say." Lucy said with a triumphant grin.

"I'm going to go talk to Kieran, see if he can tell me more about the planet."

I turned and tried to walk away but I felt my tail hit something on the table and knock it to the ground with a crash.

"Crap" Lucy said lightly smile disappearing

"Oh my, I am sooo sorry."

"Eh don't worry about it." she said picking up pieces of plate and bowl off of the ground. "Just try to control that thing." she made a gesture at my tail.

"Sorry its involuntary." I said grabbing my tail to stop it from swinging too and fro.

'_Awkward'_

I quickly made my leave. Too embarrassed to look back, I got to the door and walked onto the porch. He wasn't there, where could he have...

"Don't even think about it" I said lightly.

"Aww, you're no fun." he said walking up from behind me. "So do you need something?"

"No just wanted to talk"

"All ears." he said taking a puff off of his cigar.

"Well for starters, I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Well not shooting me in the face the day we met."

"Don't mean nothin, what kind of man would I be if I just put one in your head without parle?"

"Well you'd b-"

"Rhetorical question sweetheart, regardless of what the briefings have told you I do not kill in cold blood."

"From what I have seen I beg to differ."

"Look, I don't like fighting but it's the only thing I've ever been good at."

"I know the feeling."

"Hm."

"Yeah, growing up on Cerenia we had a rather distinct culture of battling our problems out"

"Sounds like my kinda place"

"It's not like your type of fighting, it's with sword,staff, and magic and-"

"Wait, wait, wait… Did you just say magic?"

"Yeah magic."

"Like genuine throwing fireballs with your hands and making the ground shake like an earthquake by stomping right?"

"Actually we needed our weapons to do any of that."

"That's even better, fuck its must be like d&amp;d on the regular there."

"d&amp;d?"

"Nevermind that. Anyway continue."

"Well we were also not the top species there, we had regular attacks from bandit wolves and giant winged beast that breathed Ice."

"Holyshit, you had fucking werewolfs in armor and fucking ice dragons?" He said getting more and more giddy like a happy puppy.

"Well they were called blade tails but I suppose, and what's a werewolf?"

"A werewolf is a giant wolf turned from a human, honestly I keep thinking that some of the soldiers we ran into the past month were werewolfs."

"Anyway, I also wanted to thank you for standing up for me in the bar earlier."

"I would have done the same for anyone, its impolite to talk to a lady like that."

I shuddered at the sudden cold wind, fingers already going numb from the cold, before saying "A lady? Y-you don't think I'm just some weird alien space monster?"

"Listen Krystal, I may have mentioned this before but seeing out here in this huge mess of a war is like seeing a diamond in a bucket of shit. The real reason I came here was so my family could be safe."

"What about Jeff and Jon?"

"They're my family too, closer than the tightest blood bonds. I can't stand losing anyone else, too many have already been claimed by this war. Lucy told me that almost all of the major cities airports, have been bombed to hell even If we could get airpower re-established We can't touch you guys way up there." He said gesturing to the ships that were hundreds of miles above our heads.

"But why bring me here? Why to your family?"

"Why indeed? Perhaps it was because of a whim, perhaps it was impulse, perhaps it was because everyone needed a break, even you. And so far you haven't given me a reason to not to. But what would bring a question on, should I have not? The way I see it is that you have two goals for your mission to kill us. Gather Intel on us and the rest of the human race and try to relay it back by any means and of course to kill us."

I felt guilt in the pit of my gut, it was like a steel weight on my mind when he said that. Another cold wind swept by causing me to shiver.

"You should really put something thicker on." He said with a hint of concern, before undoing. His arm sling and removing his thick fur lined jacket. And placing it over my shoulders."Here you can borrow mine, if you're cold."

The jacket was furlined and extremely soft. "This is nice what type of fur is it?"

"Fox skin" he said dryly with a straight face.

And with that comment I immediately threw the jacket off and dove away from it into the now foot and a half of snow on the ground. And continued to back peddle on all fours. Kieran was laughing so hard that he was starting to cough up some blood.

"Ah, I've been waiting for that one for a while now, oh ho ho it hurts to laugh."

"What in the gods great names is wrong with you?!" I said panicked "you sadistic ass."

"Easy easy, it was just a joke, it's not really fox skin."

I was fuming, so angry that the snow around me was melting around my feet.

"Then what the hell was it?!"

"Its elk skin lined, the outside is bear. Aww come on don't be mad it was funny." he said with an innocent look.

'_Gods now I see why Lucy snaps at him.'_

"Well I'm going inside for the night, you should come in too, I'll show you to your room."

"I get my own room?"

"Well yeah, with me is out of the question and I doubt you'd want to spend the night on the couch."

With a stunned look on my face at the sound of the news, I followed him into the house. But as he entered he quickly backed out holding his nose.

"Ugh it smells like a fucking dumpster in here. Jeff, Jon get your asses in the shower you smell like wet feet and hobo."

"I'll go first." Jeff said discarding his body armor and tossing it in the guest room he would be staying in before vanishing into the bathroom.

"Now that that's settled let's get you to your room." He said as he lead me up the stairs to the west wing.

"Is something wrong?" I asked seeing a concerned look on his face.

"Well there is one I was hoping to see here, bu-OOF!" He tried to say but was tackled to the ground by what appeared to be a dog.

"Nevermind, ugh, hi Beaux." He said as the dog whined and wagged its tail, while assaulting him with kisses. "Ok down, sorry about that, it's been over 2 years since he last saw me." he said continuing to lay on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"No, that hurt a lot." he said slowly getting up off of the floor.

"Well this is it." he said opening the door to a room with a large bay window and a queen sized bed. " Bathroom's the door right there, the dresser should have clothes on your size, and don't touch the thermostat. Bayushki bayu."

"Goodn-" I started but he already left.

'_That is gonna get really annoying, I better call Fox.'_

I sat on the bed and crossed my legs, opening my mind to find him a short time later I could feel his presence.

'_Fox, are you there?'_

'_Krystal? Is that you?'_

'_Yes I'm here.'_

'_Are you hurt? Where are you? Did they do anything to you?!'_

'_No, aside from some scrapes and bruises I'm fine.'_

'_Oh my god, I thought I lost you.'_

'_As for where I am I can't really say, I'm not really sure where we are.'_

'_Is there anything you can do to ease my search?' _

'_I heard them say wolf creek road, that's all I got.'_

'_Okay, I found it. I also sense where you are.'_

'_Good'_

'_I'll see you tomorrow.'_

'_Goodnight Fox.'_

'_Good night Krys.'_


	8. Chapter 8: counter attack

**Location: USS Ohio Pacific ocean.**

**Time:0600**

"Zero hour, Potus on the line sir." The young radio operator said to his commander.

He walked up to the phone and answered "This Is captain Crane, standing by for traffic"

"Captain, code dx1668."

"Are you sure sir?"

"One hundred percent, we need to buy us some time."

"Understood, what is our target?"

"HEMP."

"Roger."

"Make haste we do not have much time."

"Yes sir."

"Potus out."

The Captain shook at the words the President just spoke, he wanted to have a smoke to alleviate some of the stress but that's hard to do without pissing everyone in the sub off. His hands shook and he could barely find the strength to lift the key from his neck.

"Orders sir?" a The young radar officer asked.

He took a breath and said with a slight tremble in his voice. "All hands battlestations, prepare Minutemen for launch."

"Yes sir!"

The sub became alive with the sounds of orders and alarms going off. The metal floors shook with sailors running to their stations. The captain took the titanium keys from around his neck and gave one to the first officer.

"Are you sure about this sir?"

"It's not my call, order direct from the president."

" Yes sir."

" A nuclear launch, I never thought I'd see the day."

With the final words spoken the two officers twisted the keys and the hatch to the big red button to end the world opened up for the first time.

"Target set, azimuth 270. range 100 miles above the atmosphere."

"Launch."

**Location: Great fox**

**Time:0630**

Fox walked down to the mess to prepare his gear for the mission planetside, legs sore and aching he powered through. The bone jell had done its job but it was still incomplete, he needed more time but could not afford it.

'_I'm coming to get you Krys, just hold on.'_

"Rob collect the gear."

"Yes captain McCloud."

The robot said as he rounded the corner and collected the gear.

'Falco and Peppy should still be asleep, but I better move fast'

"ALERT ALERT MISSILE INBOUND ALL HANDS TO BATTLESTATIONS" The automated defense system broadcasted.

With that every door to crew quarters flew open. Out stepped Katt, Fara, Wolf, Peppy, Falco, Leon, and Panther the latter of which arrived late.

They scrambled through the halls to get to the hangars, Fox even in his injured state arrived first at his arwing. The rest followed suit in their wolfens and invader II's

"Comm's up, No time for preflight check." Fox said into his headset

"Systems are green on all ends." Rob said over the comms.

"All fighters launch."

The Wolfens and Arwings launched into the void of space. Locking onto the radar signature they found the missile, it was 20 miles and closing on the battle group.

"Aim for the body we gotta knock out that missile" Wolf said rapidly engaging the missile.

Everyone answered with a hail of plasma fire at the single missile. It snapped in half.

"Ha, too easy." Falco said moving his arwing around the snapped missile.

But his victory was short lived as the warhead snapped into many pieces and five smaller missiles speed off at mach 6 in different directions. One went towards the Great Fox, two others went to the battle group and the remaining 3 sped towards The capitol ship.

"Shit, Falco go protect the Great Fox, Katt go with him."

"Alright little man, come on Falco, let's get it done." Katt said cockily over comms.

"Starwolf go protect the battle group."

"On it." Wolf said stoically as the 3 wolfens sped off towards the missiles.

All that was left was to go for the one that was heading for the super dreadnaught. Fox knew that he would have to take care of it himself.

"Fox I got the missile in sight."

"Take it down."

Falco lined the reticule with the small target and shot. It hit the mark, and the engines cut on the missile. Thinking he was victorious he headed at mach 8 to help Fox out.

"Fox I got the missile, I'm heading to-" Falco started but was interrupted by a bright flash. A flash so bright it blinded almost everyone there. Time seemed to stop as the missile exploded. It was 10 miles from the great fox. When the light finally dissipated there was a fireball 5 miles in diameter in the wake of the blast. Everyone's fighters shook from the shock wave that was created from the massive explosion.

"Ugh status report." Fox said still dazed from the bright light. "Status report, hello?"

Everything in his arwing was down, comms, flight controls, and radar was all down. He had no control over his ship which was still spinning from the Impact. He repeated his systems in attempt to get his craft under control again. After he returned power to his arwing, his comms opened back up.

"Fox.. What was that?" Falco said a little dazed from taking a hit.

"I don't know, It was big though. My arwing is being buggy now."

"FOX! You better not have died on me!" Wolf yelled over his mic.

"Yeah Wolf I hear you." The vulpine said rubbing his eyes hoping his sight would return soon.

"Fox I need to retire, I'm heading back too… Great fox?" Falco said meekly

Foxes vision returned to him, he looked toward his mother ship to see that both wings on the left side were completely gone along with most of the hull on the underside.

Soon after, Peppy piped up over the mic. "Ugh, Fox… Electronics are down here, all systems are down, the power plant took a hit."

Soon more of the similar flashes would encompass more and more of the empty space, as if 5 new stars were forming all at once. Again everyone's electronics went down. The pilots closed their eyes to avoid the blinding light but it didn't do anything to help it was so bright a blind person could see it. The entire fleet was in disarray, all the scrambled space fighters that were once fighting to protect the ships we're now all completely obliterated, or floating harmlessly without power. Starfox's gear was custom and well shielded against Emp attacks. Unfortunately they were not equipped to deal with an emp and an explosion the size of a city at the same time. Most of the battlegroups ships were now without power and slowly being pulled into the planet's gravity.

"My god… They're all dead" Katt said looking over the substantial damage to the fleet.

The large cruisers picked up speed as they hurdled towards the ground. Multiple flashes appeared around their hulls as escape pod after escape pod broke off and hurdled towards the surface of the planet.

"Fox, what do we do?" Fara said desperately.

" We need to get planetside. Get to the escape pods and head for the waypoint."

30 seconds passed and a flash broke off of the Great Foxes hull.

"Good launch, follow me out." Fox said heading for the planet.

**Location:Undisclosed**

**Pov: Kieran**

**Time: 0645**

A bright light coming from my window awoke me from my slumber. I weakly opened my eyes and looked at the time.

'_It can't be time for sunrise yet, it's the middle of winter.'_

I got up and walked down the hall to see everyone woken up from the same thing. The light lasted 30 seconds then suddenly vanished.

"Did you guys see that too?" Jonny asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, what do you think it was?" Jeff asked still dazed from being suddenly awoken.

"Dunno, I'm gonna go check outside."

I walked out into the brisk weather in only my underwear and looked up at the night sky.

"Soon after 5 new flashes appeared in different areas of the night sky. Each as bright as the sun. It lit up the whole night sky and lasted the same amount as the first.

'_Noo… It can't be.'_

I was interrupted from my train of thought By a feminine scream coming from inside the house. I ran back inside to see everyone crowded around the on the ground screaming vixen. She was clawing at her head.

"Hold her down." Lucy said

"I CAN HEAR THEM, SO MANY DEAD! IT HURTS!"she screamed as shethrashing around.

"Whats going on Kooks, There were more of those flashes weren't there?"

"I think I know."

"Well what is it?"

"It was a tactical nuclear strike."

He looked at me quizzically as if I just told him the moon was made of cheese. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yeah you did, my watch stopped working after the other strikes."

"But wouldn't this place be out of power too?"

"Did you not hear me last night when I said this place was made to survive a nuclear war? Our stuff is safe, But anything not in this house that runs on juice is completely fried. Which means my truck is fucked, along with all the atv's at the bottom of the hill. Anyone else to have power is surely having a bad day right about now."

"Ah okay, hey, hey Krystal you need to calm down." He answered as he tried to stop Krystal from hurting herself.

She thrashed for about 30 seconds before of thinking of putting physical restraints on her. But before that Beaux walked up and kissed the side of her head before laying down on top of her. His presence was enough to relax the distraught vixen, soon her cries turned to whimpers and eventually she fell asleep on the floor.

"Thanks Beaux, good boy." I said as he looked up at me panting lightly. "Come on, let's get her to bed."

Jeff walked over, picked her up marriage style and placed her back into her room on the bed. Beaux followed, his claws clacking on the wood floor before jumping on her bed and laying down at her feet. Jeff shut the door looking confused as hell before letting out a sigh.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jon asked

"I think she just felt a lot of her friends being obliterated by nuclear fire." I said quietly

"Oh…"

"So on that note. Bacon and eggs?"

"Sounds great."

**Time:0700**

"Caution, pull up, pull up!" The automated voice to the arwing commanded.

"I'm loosing g-diffuser control I'm going down." Falco said into his mic.

"Eject Falco! NOW!" Fox ordered.

"Punching out."

With a pull of a lever the canopy of the arwing shot off and soon after Falco followed. His chute deployed over the canopy of trees. Fox watched as he saw the avian float gently down into the trees.

"Oh god, not the trees not the trees! Uh-oh." He said as he hit the tree knocking him senseless.

"Shit, ok I need to get down th-" Fox began but was interrupted by 4 F-35's flying right past their formation.

"Where the fuck did these guys come from?!" Wolf shouted into his headset.

"Don't know, let's take it to em." Katt said cockily.

"Fox worked his way around the F-35's tail and began to shoot, but as he fired the jet bled its speed and got behind him. It was his turn to go on the defensive, Fox banked to the right and dove towards the dirt to test the pilot on how low he can go. He sped up just over the top of the canopy. He hit his breaks but the F-35 expected this and deployed Chaff and smoke out of his tail messing with the barely working radar system of his arwing. He now couldn't see. He was blind and another F-35 rocked his arwing With 25mm cannon fire peppering his left wing. Panther seized this opportunity to shoot at the F-35 that Fox was tailing, he lined up the reticule and unleashed a 5 shot burst from his cannons. He watched as the blue bolts closed in on the F-35, but as he they approached, the F-35 went into hover mode and pulled a flat spin stall turn. Bleeding off all of its speed, the lasers, went just shy of its nose, and now he was head to head with the fighter. Warning lights flashed in his cockpit.

"Caution, missile lock, missile lock!" The voice of the Wolfen said as he, tried to dodge.

But before he could, the missile shot out from inside the jet and hit his belly, followed by more 25mm slugs hitting the nose of his craft.

"Damn, Panther has been hit, I must eject."

Katt pulled hard onto the tail of that F-35 and fired a shot from her invader hitting it in the wing. The jet was now smoking and began to retreat.

"Oh no you don't." She said smugly. She tailed him for a while, he was yanking and banking all the way through the hills and canyons that were in the valley. Finally she had him on a straight away. "I got you now." She said shooting again hitting the engine of the jet.

It spun out of control, the canopy of the jet shot off and the pilot flew through the air almost being hit by its attackers craft.

"YES!" she shouted with glee. "Thats one down!" But her celebration was short lived. Because as soon as she saw the plane hit the dirt 3 more F-35s came out from behind the defilade of the canyon and engaged her. She was peppered with 25mm shells turning her craft into a flying brick of swiss cheese.

"GUH, I've been hit."

"Katt are you okay?" Fara said over the escape pod comms.

"I'm fine, just a little rattled." she said turning back towards the rest of the squadron.

The remaining fighters tailed her back towards the rest. Wolf managed to sneak up behind and get 2 charge shots off on the formation. He hit one and it bursted into a ball of metal and fire. The other dumped flares and rolled left, narrowly avoiding the hot plasma that was heading for the aircraft.

"Katt I got these guys, get set down and help Falco if you can." Wolf ordered as he chased down the 2 fighters.

"No need to ask twice." She said heading towards Falco's crash sight.

Fox got his finicky arwing back under control his wing was hanging on by a few strips of metal.

"Fox you're smoking, you need to get out of there." Fara said from the view of the pod.

"Well aware." he said shooting a smartbomb at an F-35 working his way onto Leon's tail.

The bomb hit its mark turning the F-35 into scrap metal. He broke off to help Wolf. He tried to work his way around on Wolf's wing but as soon as he crept into 1 mile of him he was hit by a sidewinder missile, turning his arwing into a fireball. He quickly ejected landing close to Falco. Things we're looking grim for the Starfox team, their arwings we're still reeling from the missile attack earlier. Normally taking on human crafts would be child's play with their primitive tech, but after the subsequent EMP, and nuclear explosions almost all of their systems were down. It looked as if those jets would kill them all but as quickly as they came they buggered off over the horizon.

"FUCK!" Fox cursed, as he landed softly on the ground.

"Hey, uhh Fox, If ya ain't too busy could you maybe get me out of this fucking tree." Falco said into his headset.

"Yeah, sure." he sighed. "I can see your chute, I'm about 500m out.

"We're landing." Fara said placing the pod between the trees.

"Is everyone okay in the pod?" He asked

"Yeah we're fine, they didn't bug us."

"Fox I see your strobe I'm going to set down about a click away." Wolf said calmly.

Fox continued to limp towards Falco keeping an eye on the sky in case the jets decided to finish the job.

"Okay, everyone regroup on me and Falco, we'll assess damage and take stock when you get here." he said getting confirmation over the mic's of his fellow pilots.

Fox then climbed the tree and cut the tangled cords on Falco's chute, he then released his reserve and slid down the cables onto the ground. Instinctively Fox jumped out of the tree, but he had forgotten that his leg hadn't finished healing, and it fell out from under him. He landed in the snow with a grunt and groan. He layed on his back for a bit as Falco got his bearings.

"Ugh, goddamn, my head." Falco groaned.

"Falco, Fox." Fara called out.

The vulpine and avian looked over to see her and peppy with slippy in tow. Coming towards them.

"Hey Fara." Falco groaned. "Wheres Katt?"

"Right here." Katt said accessing their injuries. "Fox, can you walk?"

"Yeah I should be-UGH" Fox said trying to get up but ended up falling over.

Katt walked over and put him his arm over her. Wolf then came onto the scene, tromping through the snow with Leon and Panther behind him.

"F-F-Fuck It's cold." Leon said blowing into his hands.

"I saw a compound up ahead while we were in the air, maybe we can shack up t-there." Slippy said shivering.

"Good Idea let's go."

**POV: Kieran**

**Time: 0655**

After chow I proceeded upstairs to get Beaux, I was gonna go hunting and needed a good tracker. I went up to the guest room and opened the door. Krystal was asleep, so I whistled for him to come to me. I then went down to the sub basement to open up the armory. I looked over the collection a bit and tried to decide what I would be using.

'_Let's see, Fal? Nah, PTRD? No, Barrett? Naw, lower caliber, M110? Hmm maybe. Maybe… AH, yes the MK17 with the FLIR scope. _

I grabbed my weapon of choice and a fresh flak before I walked out of the armory. I checked the battery life on the scope to see it was ¾'s full. Good enough for me so let's get going. I walked to the front door and opened it only for Lucy to address me.

"You know you really shouldn't push yourself with the condition you're in."

"Don't worry, my arm is fine just a little frag, and this?" I said pointing to the wound in my side. "I can't even feel it."

"We both know that's bullshit, you were one foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel yesterday. I mean what If you run into Cornerian's?

"I see your point, so if it means that much to you go get Jeff."

"Already here bud." He said coming from the kitchen.

"Alright Grab A rifle and follow me."

Jeff grabbed an mk12 with a leupold mil dot and suppressor, we collected some mags and set off. We slogged through the snow for a about a hundred feet before Jonny called out holding an M14.

I was concerned to because when I saw him yesterday he was kinda messed up too.

"Dude, are you sure you want to come with us? You don't have too." I said.

"I'm fine it's only a flesh wound." wound he said undoing his arm sling.

"Alright, let's get moving." Jeff said putting the sling over his neck.

We continued on for about 5 minutes before, We heard a loud crash off to the west.

"What the fuck was that?" Jonny said looking toward the noise.

"Hell if I know, Wanna go check it out?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not so sure about that, let's hold off for a bit."

Suddenly a loud bang with a roar of jet engines came right above the treetops. I looked up to see 4 F-35's going at top speed towards the crash sight. I could hear an air battle ensuing off in the distance.

*brrrrrrt* brrrrrt*

"Shit they're fucking them up over there." Jonny said with a small laugh.

We made our way to a clearing and watched the battle unfold. The F-35's were fighting Cornerian fighters, they yanked and banked too and fro, missiles were being fired left and right. We we're buzzed by an F-35 and Cornerian fighter, Snow was knocked off of the trees and onto our backs. Beaux was whining from the noise of the battle. It wrapped up as we approached the crash sight, the jets went on RTB. I saw a chute land not too far away inside of a mile.

"Let's see if anyone is alive." Jonny said shouldering his rifle.

"Go slow, don't rush in, spread out, five meter spread, wedge.

We walked for 10 minutes with no sign, Beaux knew the drill, he was hunched and crouch walking like the rest of us. We moved as quietly as we could periodically stopping to listen for footsteps. Every once and awhile I would look towards Beaux to see if he smelled or heard anything. We kept moving for about 5 minutes before Beaux's black ears perked up.

"Cover now." I said getting as low as I could In the snow.

The rest of the guys followed suit Jonny ducked behind a fallen tree on the left and Jeff took cover behind a snow covered Ivy bush. I signaled Beaux to hide and he dug himself into the snow. I crawled about 10 meters ahead of Jonny behind the tree. Eventually we heard their footsteps in the deep snow, they got closer and closer. I poked my head out from behind the trees and Couldn't believe my eyes. It was that damn fox again, I knew it was him because he was limping on the leg I shot. I bet the cocksucker who killed Steven was with them too. I hit my sister up on the radio to warn her about our unexpected guest.

"Lucy, we have company." *Beep*

*Beep* "How many?"

"About 10 give or take." *Beep*

*Beep* "Armed?"

"Looks like it… It also looks like their friends of Krystals." *Beep*

…*Beep* "Looks like I'll have to have a word with her."

"Be gentle." *Beep*

*Beep* "No promises, Lucy out."

They trekked closer and close until we had them in 3 point ambush position. I signaled for Jonny to throw a flashbang, he obliged, pulled the pin released the spoon and threw it into the center of the walking anthropomorphs. Their eyes widened and they dove to the ground to take cover.

*BANG*

We all rushed up from our cover I ran behind the formation. They were all jarred from the loud sound flash.

"DROP IT DROP YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS!" I yelled.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE REACH YOU WALKING CARPET!" Jeff commanded

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP FURRY, YOU MOVE I'LL BLOW YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING SOCKS." Jonny yelled.

The cameleon tried to draw on us, but Jeff quickly put an end to his attempt in form of a 5.56 to the knee. He Fell to the ground screaming in pain, it nearly took his thin leg off, blood stained the white snow. Beaux Growled, and barked at them, bearing his teeth. They looked like drunken children after the flashbang. But even in their desperate state they all smiled and looked up towards me, then they began to chuckle.

"What's so fucking funny?" I asked.

I found out when I felt cold metal touch the back of my head. There was one we didn't account for. He had a gun to the back of my head, It was a wolf by the look of it. I heard him laugh before he piped up.

"Game over skinner." He growled as he pulled the trigger

"Fuck" I whispered under my breath thinking that this would be my last word.

***Click*... *Click* Click***

"What the fuck? I charged this thing last night." He said looking at his malfunctioning weapon.

"YOU DOG!" I growled. "My turn."

I didn't give him another chance, I swung the butt of my rifle and hit him in the muzzle. Teeth, and blood went into the virgin snow. He spun and fell over face first into the snow. My heart was racing, Beaux ran over and bit his arm and began pulling and thrashing around. Beaux was a Belgian malloys Retriever mix, he was also a military working dog with titanium teeth. As he bit down I could hear a sickening crunch followed by a pained yelp from the one eyed wolf. I turned back towards the group giving them a look that could melt titanium. Their smiles had disappeared, and were replaced with a look of horror and fearful shaking. They all went to their knees, and interlocked their fingers behind their heads. Their ears we're down flat, their eyes were wide and I'm pretty sure one pissed himself, they were now all scared. All except the rabbit and fox.

"Now… Which one of you little shits killed my best friend."

With the way I said it their faces turned pure white as if all the blood had just rushed out of their faces.

"You got to the count of ten to give me an answer, or I'll start killing you one by one starting with froggy over here. One, two, five, seven."

"OKAY, Okay stop. I did it." The rabbit said.

I shot him a venomous look. And stepped over to him. I looked over him, he was old, not fit for ground duty. I knew it wasn't him.

"Lying to me will only make things worse, it looks like I'm having frog legs for dinner tonight." I said leveling the mk17 on the amphibian.

He began to cry in fear, and I almost felt bad for him.

"Please, no, I don't want to die, not here." He begged.

"Don't worry froggy, I'm not going to kill you. French food always gave me gas anyway."

I opened the handcuff pouches, on my belt and threw a pair in front of each of them Jonny and Jeff did the same.

"Everyone put those on." I ordered. They all complied in attempt to calm my ire. As soon as they were bound I gave another order "Alright, now that that's out of the way we're gonna take a little walk."

"He, can't walk." The panther said at the side of the Cameleon. "He's bleeding to death."

I took my tourniquet from around my neck and threw it in front of the panther. "Tie that to his leg, you will carry him."

He put the tourniquet on his leg and bandaged the wound before hoisting him onto his back.

"If any of you try anything… Well I think you know what will happen."

**Meanwhile**

"Oh Krys, I could use some help down here moving something in the bar." Lucy said poking her head into the guest room

Krystal got out of bed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She looked into Lucy's mind and saw happy thoughts of marriage and settling down with her family.

As she rounded the corner to the spiral staircase she spoke. "So what do you need my he-AH." She began but was interrupted by Lucy spinning her around and punching her in the nose as hard as she could. She tumbled down the staircase and onto the stone floor of the bar.

"Kieran trusted you, I thought I could too." she said stomping down the stairs cocking her Glock 19. "So why THE HELL ARE YOUR FRIEND OUT THERE NOW! I will know if you lie, so you better give me a good fucking answer!" she said leveling the sights on her head.

**POV: Kieran**

We walked back towards the house, snow clung to our clothing and the wind bit our exposed skin. The Cornerians were shivering from the weight of their wet clothes, if they didn't get inside soon they would freeze to death. We walked for about 5 minutes before the pink cat collapsed.

"Shit, Katt, KATT!" The fennec fox said to her before checking her pulse. "God damnit, she's freezing."

"Well that sucks, moving on." Jonny said stepping along.

"You need to help her!" She yelled.

"Why?" I said with a little venom.

"B-because-."

"B-b-b-b-b, bullshit, we don't need to do anything for you. You came here to try and kill us, so don't try to search for a fucking reason because you don't have a good one." Jeff bluntly explained.

"P-please, I don't want her to die, please help her." she begged on the verge of tears.

"Okay, let's say I pick her up and carry her, what's gonna stop her from pulling my throat out with those claws of her if she wakes up?" I asked genuinely.

The fox was on the verge of tears, at this point. It was all rather sad, once the high and mighty Cornerian army above all else reduced to mere children in the harsh oregon mountain winter. However, I may be an asshole but I am not a monster. I took some pity on her, so I removed my thick fur lined coat leaving on nothing more than my underarmor and plate carrier and tossed it on the freezing feline. I grabbed her up and put her bound hands around my neck and slung her on my back.

"There, now get moving." I ordered.

"T-thank you." The vixen said.

"You wanna thank me, then shut up." I spat.

"Hey that's no way to talk to her you stupid monkey." The pheasant said.

My eye twitched a bit and I gave him a dirty look. He had a smug tone in his voice that made me want to gut him right then and there. " I swear to christ if you open your fucking beak again I will cut your fucking tongue out."

"Yeah right, you-euhhh" He began but was interrupted by my hand going into his mouth and grabbing his tongue. Jeff drew his knife and placed the blade right in front of his beak.

"You don't know when to shut the fuck up do you?" I said eerily calm.

His eyes were as wide as silver dollars, everyone else looked on in horror.

I let go of his tongue and kicked him in the gut. He fell over grasping his stomach. "Let's get one thing straight, your lives mean nothing to me especially you turkey. If I so choose I could kill you all right here and sleep like a fucking baby tonight. So keep your mouths shut and you might live a little longer, now get the fuck up."

He didn't speak again after that, we kept moving up hill and finally reached the house. We went inside and sat them on the sofa in the living room.

"Here." I said tossing the keys to the toad. "Unhook yourselves, but you will keep your hands on that coffee table. If you move your gonna get a bullet, not a warning, not a question, a bullet."

They all complied and placed their hands palms down on the coffee table. I set the cat down in a lazyboy recliner by the fireplace. Jeff continued to watch them as I went to check on my sister.

"Lucy!" I called out.

"Down here, just finishing a chat with Krystal" she said from the bottom of the stairs.

The foxes ears perked up upon hearing her name. Declan came in and saw them all sitting on the sofa. Upon seeing the fox he gritted his teeth and drew his knife from his pocket before charging at him screaming Jeff saw this and put a stop to it by grabbing his wrist and pushing his chest gently.

"Woah bud, easy there." he said softly.

He thrashed around, but Jeff's grip on his wrist was too tight so he screamed. "MURDERER, YOU KILLED HIM YOU ANIMAL SHIT, YOU KILLED MY DADDY!" He turned red and began crying uncontrollably.

I took the knife from him and tossed it to the floor before wrapping him in a hug. He continued to cry into my shirt for a bit before his sobs turned to whimpers. I heard what he said all the anger and sorrow in his voice, he hated the fox with a firey passion. Everyone sitting on the sofa rubber necked and looked at the fox in disgust.

"Shhhh, It's okay Deck, that piece of shit will get what's coming to him. I'll make sure of it." I said softly into his ear.

I walked up to the fox and looked at him coldly. He stared back not saying a word. "Irredeemable, you truly are a monster beyond all salvation Fox, so welcome to the worst fucking day of your life."


	9. Chapter 9: Atrocities

**Location: Corvallis Medical Camp.**

**Time: 0900**

"Doc, are you done yet?"

"Almost, Just gotta tie this a little tighter… Ok done."

"Good, we need to get moving, hop in the LAV we need to head towards the rendezvous point in Eugene."

"Hooh, thats enemy territory, Good I need some action."

"Be careful what you wish for squid, you might just get it."

"Yeah yeah if I had a nickle."

The sailor and marine walked towards the double doors of the dilapidated hospital at a brisk pace toward the convoy of MRAP and LAV's. A young lance corporal was standing in the turret eating a carrot.

"Ehhh… Whats up doc?" He said to the corpsman

The sailor sighed. "Sometimes I really fucking hate you Benetez."

"Aww come on Hudgens you know you love it."

"Fuck off."

Doc took a seat in the back of the MRAP, and threw in a pouch of copenhagen.

"God doc I never would have thought of you for the dipping type."

"Yeah well it's the only thing I can do to alleviate this the boredom of having to sit here on post and lift heavy fucks like you into the building."

"Yeah up yours too, anyway have you seen gunny?"

"Nah, last I saw him he was going into the portashitter with some CLP and an issue of hustler."

"God damnit, it's bad enough the jawboner's in the brass take forever to make a move, now we gotta sit here and wait for gunny's morning wood to subside." Benetez moaned from the turret.

"Now now, let's not fault him, you do it too." Doc Hudgens said to him as he spit into a bottle.

"Not in there I don't, simply the thought of the smell those MRE shit's of the last month makes me want to vomit."

"Don't be a pussy Bene, at least we aren't in Afghanistan where you gotta do it in a 130 degree portashitter."

"Well you got me there, but still he is holding up the entire company because he has to jerk it right before the miss-OH HI GUNNY!" He said a little panicked from his sudden appearance.

"At ease lance corporal, what are you devils talking about?"

"Oh uhh, nothing gunny, just about how crazy all this shit is ya know."

"Heh, if you told me 15 years ago when we were in Iraq that we would be fighting Dog aliens from the other side of the galaxy I would have kissed you on the mouth, but now… All I feel is robbed. I was expecting a full on tactical assault with overwhelming air power, but instead all we got are a bunch of fur clad dipshits running head first into danger."

"Yeah, well no use dwelling on it, you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be bumping up to lead vic, if we come under fire lay into them with that fifty, don't be stingy either with the ammo, Rah?"

"Rah gunny." The marines said in unison.

He began to walk off towards the AAV at the front of the convoy before stopping and poking his head back into the back of the MRAP and saying; "Oh and by the way Benetez, My morning wood doesn't take that long to go." He then tromped up to the AAV and got in the back leaving everyone in the vehicle speechless. An awkward silence ensued with the two marines and corpsman's faces wide eyed and jaws hanging open. Then they started laughing so hard it shook the 10 ton vehicle.

"Fuck me Swanson, I thought we we're fucked for sure." Doc said to the marine sitting across from him.

"Don't think we have time Hudgens." He said wiping tears from his eyes.

*Beep* Vick 1 to vick 5, we are loaded and ready to go.

*Beep* Copy, all outlaw victors roll out maintain speed of 50kph and dispersion of 15 meters.

The convoy rolled out onto the freeway heading south, towards enemy territory. The road was littered with trash and abandoned cars to which the armored vehicles knocked out of the way without second thought. About 30 minutes of travel in silence the marines in the back of the MRAP finally broke the silence.

"So, what do you think this shit is all about?" Swanson questioned.

"Not this again…" Benetez groaned lightly.

"No seriously, what the fuck is this shit all about. I was expecting a fucking independence day style scenario where the enemy was nigh untouchable."

"Come on Swan, will you stop with this, we've been talking about the same dumb shit for a month now, can you come up with something other than trying to put the puzzle pieces together on the massive yiff con?" Hudgens asked.

"Oh, fuck off, you dumb fucks may be closed off to everything but I for one would like to get some answers."

"Well I doubt that they're gonna tell us shit, we're grunts not fucking intel." Benetez sighed.

"Well I guess you're right on that, hell I'm not even sure if the furry bastards know themselves."

"You know you might be right on that Swan but in anycase these guys might be here to stay considering the nuclear attacks on them." Hudgens said spitting into his bottle.

"Well fuck me running, If that's the case I think Imma get me a fox girl, from what I've heard from some of the prisoners they're supposed to be maniacs in the sack." Swanson said with pure excitement.

"Figures you as a backwoods sisterfucking hick would want to fuck animal people, I guess the local deer wasn't good enough for you huh?" Benetez laughed.

"Oh come on, you mean it has never crossed your mind once?"

"Uhh, no." Benetez said contorting his face into a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"You lying fuck, I saw you staring at the female RDST's(Rapid Deployment Shock Troopers, Cornerian special ops)."

"Come on dude, we were in Afghanistan for four months before being sent to this screwball fuck show. The only women I saw we're either in burques or the fat chow hall chicks. You really think I'm not gonna gawk at some hot spec ops ass?"

"Fair point, but still you can't deny the fact that you would totally fuck them if they asked."Swanson jabbed

"As flattering and ubiquitous title it would be to be the first man to fuck an alien, I will have to politely decline."

"Whatever, anyone got a gatorade bottle, I need to piss." Hudgens asked

"Ugh, here." Swanson groaned,

Hudgens began taking a leak into a gatorade bottle, unfortunately the driver of the vehicle though of this a perfect opportunity to prank everyone in the back so as soon as he heard the stream hit the bottle he yanked the wheel from left to right on sending the unstrapped corpsman's golden stream all over Swansons face and the back of Benetez's legs.

"GAH FUCKING BALLSACK!" Swanson screamed. "JOSH, I'M GONNA KICK YOU IN THE FUCKING BALLS WHEN WE STOP!"

"That better not have been what I thought it was Doc." Benetez said calmly.

The driver was laughing his ass off while the marines in the back we're wide eyed in horror from what had just happened.

*Beep* "Vick's 3, and 4, We are breaking you off of the convoy for CSAR of a downed pilot how copy over?"

Swanson sighed and and said over the radio"Solid copy actual, send us in the right direction." *Beep*

*Beep* You will break off here and proceed south on that road for 40 clicks, you will then make your way to the pilot's last know location and confirm casualties and survivors outlaw actual out."

The marines moved along for around 2 hours through the snow covered Highway bypassing the city all together. Visibility change for the worse as the wind picked up and more and more snow fell. Benetez was a getting a little irritable from being stuck in the turret while a blizzard onset. Otherwise things were going smoothly. At least until they ran into some shivering Cornerians standing by a burning barrel. As the vehicle's lights were the only thing the shaking animals could see through the dense snow fog. In a panic they scrambled for their weapons and dove behind an abandoned car. The sound of the engine and the howling wind we're the only thing that hid the presence of the nervous wickering of the terrified aliens. Over the loudspeaker on the front of the MRAP, Came a command to come out and surrender.

"N-N-N-N-NO! You will kill us anyway." The young fox yelled with fear and cold induced trembles in his voice.

"Bene, fire warning shots." Swanson commanded

***BOMBOMBOMBOMBOM***

The m2 belched a stream of red tracers over the top of their heads, they tried to return fire but their weapons only clicked and fizzled when they pulled the trigger. Now they went from armed and out of luck to unarmed and shit out of luck. They dropped their blasters and put their hands high above their heads and fearfully walked out up to the front of the tall vehicle. Swanson jumped out, pointing his M16, along with Josh who jumped out of the drivers seat.

"GET, THE FUCK DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Josh yelled at the terrorfied aliens.

"Hook em up" Swanson yelled producing zipties from his vest and tossing them to Josh.

Josh went up to the four Cornerians and tied their hands behind their backs.

*Beep* "Outlaw actual this Is outlaw 2-1 actual requesting transport for four enemy combatants over." Swanson said into his headset but only got static. *Beep* "Outlaw actual do you copy over?" More static greeted his ear. "God damnit, the storm is fucking with our comms. We are totally alone out here."

"Well split up the prisoners these two can ride with the rear vick, and the two here can ride with us." Josh suggested.

"Or we can wax the furry bastard's right here." Hudgens said with venom in his voice. Hudgens really hated Cornerians, he had the worst job of all as a corpsman. The dead never seemed to stop coming through the doors. He was always busy at camp treating the dead or dying at camp, or Identifying whose limbs belonged to who.

Tears began to stream down what appeared to be a lynx's face kinda hard to tell through the helmet. From what everyone could tell it was a female, along with the the cocker spaniel.

"Hey calm down, we won't shoot you." Swanson said softly.

"I will." Hudgens yelled hanging from the back of the MRAP.

"Doc, shut up." Swanson shot back. "Anyway we aren't going to shoot you."

"Bullshit, I've seen what you do to captives!" The spaniel yelled.

With a straight face Swanson replied with a cold statement of fact. "If we we're going to kill you, you would already be a read smear across the snow. Try anything at all and we can make that happen, compliance will be rewarded, now do us all a favor and get in the back of the vehicle, it's cold as jack frost's' asshole out here."

With that they got in the back of the armored vehicle and continued on. The marines were almost frozen solid from the intensity of the cold, and the aliens weren't doing any better. But eventually the heat of the vehicle warmed them up just to above freezing to death and finally they began to speak.

"Soooo… What are your names? Swanson asked.

"Why do you care?" The spaniel said curtly.

"Hey, right now, I'm your only friend in this frozen hell hole, I'm just trying to make conversation, so it would be best to not sour relations with me."

The dog took a deep breath and finally spoke."Well I'm Fay, and this is Miyu."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance I'm corporal Aberaham Swanson, the guy on the gun is lance corporal Jorge Benetez, the guy in the Driver's seat is Josh Valla, and the angry ball of hate to your left is doc Hudgens."

"Fuck off Swan."

"I love you too doc."

"Charmed." The lynx said angirly.

"Okay, seriously, drop the hostility, you don't need to bite my head off."

"Well I would be friendlier If you hairless skin monkeys didn't scare the shit out of us." the lynx said angrily.

"Glass house furry." Hudgens said looking out the back.

"What did you say to me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I said GLASS HOUSE FURRY!"

"Hey fuck you, I didn't ask to come to this shitball of a planet you skinners inhabit."

Doc leveled his rifle on Miyu's head. "If you want to get snippy kitty cat feel free, but I have an itchy trigger finger and I am dying to get a little payback for what you fur clad fucks have done to us"

The lynx didn't even flinch. Infact quite the opposite she smiled and put the barrel to her head. "WELL COME THE FUCK ON THEN! YOU ALREADY KILLED MOST OF MY FRIENDS SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DO IT YOU GODDAMN PUSSY!"

Doc froze and didn't know what to do, for there sat his enemy ready and willing to die with the twitch of his finger and for the life of him he couldn't do it.

"What's the matter skinner? DO IT!" She yelled before Swanson grabbed the barrel and yanked the rifle away.

"HEY! WE ARE NOT SHOOTING IN HERE!" Swanson yelled. "Doc, get a fucking grip, we already have enough shit on our plate without you racking up the war crime count."

Hudgens merely grunted and continued looking out the back.

"I like her!" Benetez said happily from the turret.

"Sorry, for doc's manners, he has a distinct hatred for Cornerians considering he always has to deal with the wounded."

"Try dead." Hudgens said continuing to stare out the small window.

"Jesus christ." Benetez said looking on.

"What is it?" Swanson asked before seeing it."My god."

What lay before them on a billboard was a child that appeared to be no older than thirteen swinging by a noose, with a sign that said 'The only good skin monkey is a dead skin monkey.'

The small convoy stopped at and all looked on at the gruesome sight before them. The atmosphere of the convoy turned from light hearted to grim in a matter of seconds. Swanson got out of the armor and walked up to the ladder.

"Swan where are you going?" Josh asked.

"To give the poor kid some dignity."

Swan climbed the ladder and walked up to the rope before drawing his knife. Benetez stood underneath the kid ready to catch him. The rest of the marines disembarked and began to dig in the frozen dirt to the side of the highway. Swan sawed through the frozen rope and with a snap the lifeless body of the kid fell. Benetez caught him going to his knees from the impact. He said a catholic prayer as he carried the kid to the fresh dug hole in the ground. They weren't quite ready so he just stood there in the cold completely ignoring the biting winds of the cold air as if he didn't even notice. Once the hole was dug he set his body in and solemnly buried him.

The Cornerians looked on at the sight, in horror at what has been done.

"What monster could have done this?" Miyu asked. She didn't care for human soldiers but doing this to an innocent child is inconceivable, even if he was human.

"Our monsters." Fay replied.

The other fox and dog we're silent only staring on in completely numb to the situation. Their faces were a mixture between guilt and anger, how could someone from their own kind do such a thing.

Once he was buried they mounted back up and continued on. The convoy was then silent before Hudgens broke it.

"Why do you guys hate us? What did we ever do to you?" He said with a tremble in his voice.

He was met with silence from the Cornerians, only blank guilt wracked stares in the place of words.

"What would anyone do to deserve that?"

They continued their silence and just looked towards the floor in shame. Doc didn't pester he just continued to look out the back. The reflection in the window showed twin rivers coming from his eyes. None of them had seen anything like that before. The uncomfortable silence continued as they turned off the back road before coming across a ranch with cornerian vehicles covered in snow.

"Change of plans, we're gonna go check this out." Swanson ordered as they turned onto the snow covered road.

They drove up to the ranch main building and began to breach. The team stacked up on the door before kicking it in and entering.

"Room clear." Swanson said.

"Closed door right!" Benetez said as they stacked again kicking the door down.

Inside was a terrified family of two children and what appeared to be their mother.

"Please don't hurt us." The mother said pulling her children closer.

"Easy, it's alright." Swanson said holding his hand up. "Is there anyone left inside?"

"In the basement, they're gonna kill my husband, they already killed my oldest."

The marines quickly exited the room and headed for the basement. The entered nearly jumping down the stairs. Inside was a pig with RDST markings and a man he was trying to string up along with his squad mates. The all looked up to the sight of marines pointing their rifles at them. Two of them went for their weapons only to be shot dead by Swanson and Benetez. Red pools began to form around the dead aliens. The pig stopped his gruesome act and put his hands up. The father of the family fell to the floor and began to cough violently with the noose still around his neck. Swan cut him loose and took the captured pig up to the main house.

They brought him up stairs and outside to the porch. Swanson went into question the mother about what has been going on.

"Is he the one hanging kids?" he asked.

"You saw my son?"

Without another word he went to the front door and onto the porch that the pig was sitting on.

"Don't waste my time skin monk-" He began but took a rifle butt to the back of the head.

What proceeded was possibly the most savage beating between Swanson and Benetez. They were kicking the absolute shit out of the pig. Smashing him with the butts of their rifles, kicking him in the face, and using a breaching hammer on his chest. The crunching of bone was audible even from inside the MRAP.

"SQUEAL PIG, I SAID SQUEAL!" Benetez yelled as the pained yells of the pig filled the frozen air.

Benetez drew his knife and began to stab him repeatedly in the lower gut. Finally a squeal broke through the air as the rest of the humans began to laugh. War brings out the worst in people and the fact that this pile of filth had some fetish of hanging people they didn't feel sorry. Finally then the pig was a whimpering pile in the snow, stab wounds around his midriff, a broken face from the savage beating that the livid marines were inflicting on him. The marines breathing was heavy, their faces contorted in teeth baring rage, and the ire emanating off of them was enough to burn a hole in the freezing ground.

"Doc! Get on the 50." Benetez yelled.

Doc's head popped out of the turret and he swung it towards the house.

"Shoot this guy."

"The pig?"

"Yeah the RDST cock sucker with a busted face, this is the bastard who hung that kid."

Hudgens face turned red with anger, he swung the M2 over to the pig laying in the snow and took aim. The Cornerians inside the vehicle were watching on, unknowing of the circumstances.

"Say goodnight swine." Hudgens said as he squeezed the butterfly triggers.

***BOMBOMBOMBOMBOM***

The 50 cal tore him apart he was severed in half from the first two shots and blown all across the snow with the remaining 3. Soon he was nothing but a pile of limbs and a red stain across the snow.

The lynx and the spaniel screamed at the sight. The marines mounted up and doc got out of the turret. And sat back in his seat, Josh, Benetez and, Swanson mounted back up and continued on with their mission. The Cornerians were hysterical in the back, scared to death of what would happen to them.

"Why did you do that?!" Miyu yelled.

"Because that cocksucker liked to hang people." Hudgens said.

"But he gave up! He didn't deser-" Fay began

"What the fuck would you know about what he deserved?! He liked to hang kids, I ask you what would you have done if we came to your home and started hanging your young huh?!" Swanson shot back.

They didn't have a really good answer so they both clamed up. The sight of the pig being obliterated by that machine gun was burned into their minds, unable to leave. Morality was hardly black and white in war, there was no good or bad. Just sides, war is a brilliant shade of gray.

"I don't feel bad for that, not after what he did." Josh Said from the driver's seat.

The convoy continued down the road and proceeded their mission for CSAR.


	10. Chapter 10: Times passed

**Location: Undisclosed.**

**Viewpoint: Kieran.**

I walked into the room with all the Cornerians, seeing them there was a strange feeling. Here I was thinking WWIII would be between the US and Russia. Instead it was from intergalactic furcon. I sat on the sofa across from them and began to speak.

"Sooo, you still haven't answered my question... Which one of you killed Steven?"

I was answered with silence.

"Tick tock, the longer you make me wait the higher chance you have of dying." More silence to that. " Okay suit yourself." I said drawing my 1911.

The bird stirred and I heard a jingle coming from his front pocket. I shot a look over to him and his eyes went wide. I stood up, and walked around the table to right in front of him.

"Whatcha got?" I asked. His eyes darted from one person to the next further confirming my suspicions. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pair of dog tags, I grabbed them and read them aloud. "Stevan D. Markson, so it was you." I said leveling my pistol on his head.I was about to squeeze the trigger but I couldn't do it.

"Whats the point?" I said. "Killing you won't bring him back." I began to re holster my pistol but before I could put it in a knock at the door came.

"What the fuck?" I looked over at Jonny, but he only gave me a nervous shrug.

I stalked over to the door and looked out the window. To see an armed person. I didn't see what he was wearing all I saw was green and an smg. So I leveled my 1911 and flung open the door. Standing before me was a female pilot. I made a quick sigh of relief before feeling 3 hard Impacts in my vest. I fell back sucking air and had a slight ringing in my ears.

I was now on my back Jonny and Jeff Grabbed leveled their weapons on the attacker. I looked up to see that her weapon had stove piped and she was trying to fix it. I then tried to get to my feet only to slip and fall back again. I realised that I had been shot, I couldn't hear anything but I felt the vibrations of someone stepping on the floor. I saw a flash of white and lifted my head up to see Jeff in full sprint tackle her off the porch and into the snow.

Jonny came to my side, and appeared to be talking but all I saw we're his lips moving. I felt a burn coming from my left shoulder and felt warm liquid covering my back. I tried to move my arm but every tiny movement hurt. I used my good arm to undo my vest and rolled over onto my belly. Finally my ringing in my ears died down and I could hear people shouting which only gave me a headache. Grandpa Misha came over and tried to pick me up but I waved him off and staggered to my feet. My ribs hurt and I had a hole in my second favorite drinking arm. Beaux came over whining and whimpering, I guess he was concerned.

I wasn't really angry though, I'd probably do the same thing if I was greeted with a gun in my face. Everyone was freaked out and I only fed the feeling more when I walked back over and sat on the couch.

"Kieran, what the fuck?!" Lucy shouted at me.

"I'm fine Lucy you don't need-" I began but she interrupted.

"No your getting blood all over my nice velvet couch" She said with a scowl on her face.

"Gee, thanks for your concern Lulu."

"Eh put a bandaid on it you'll be fine."

Everyone in the room but the Cornerians started was Jonny on the spot with the dressing. He had one of those packing syringes and shoved it into the hole in my shoulder. That hurt like a motherfucker, much worse than being shot. I winced and jerked in pain but It was alright because he gave me some morphine from his old Russian army first aid kit. Honestly I was wondering if it was still good but the room changed color. He gave me another and I felt a little woozy, but to break the harsh mood that was now in the room I began to laugh.

"Well, that's one hell of a greeting." I said walking to the front door. I saw Jeff sitting on the pilot face down in the snow. "Jeff, that's not conducive for a good first date, get off of her."

Jeff grabbed her UMP45 and climbed off of her. She got up out of the snow a little steamed and breathing heavy from what just happened. I turned my back and started to go back inside after Jeff. I looked over my fucked up shoulder to see that she was just standing there.

"Well, don't just stand there come in." I said only to be met with a look of confusion. "Well?"

With a dumbfounded look she walked in behind me and shut the door. I continued to giggle as I looked around the room to see the Lylatians looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"What the fuck just happened?" The fennec fox asked.

"Oh, I got shot." I replied as her face waved around. The whole room was melting, this morphine was some good shit man. I walked over to my vest which was now talking to me.

"Hey, open the top left pouch." It said to me.

"Okay, magic vest." I said as I opened the pouch and pulled out a smiley face ball.

"OOOOH what's your name?"

**Viewpoint: Jonny**

I looked over to Kieran to see him talking to his vest. He was high as fuck. I walked into the kitchen but before I got in I heard a shriek from Lucy. I walked back into see him now talking to a hand grenade.

"You have a nice ring did your girl give that to you?" he said to it.

"Kieran, give that to me." I said to him.

"NO! HE'S MINE" he said running around the room with it.

I tried to chase him down, but he was unearthing fast. Jeff and Lucy gave chase too trying to subdue him. Jeff tried to tackle him but he just hopped over him while he was in mid air. He was smiling widely and his black eyes were as wide as quarters. I dropped my flak mid run to try to get some extra speed. Finally he was cornered.

"Kieran, give me the grenade!" Jeff yelled. As he tried to pry it away from him.

"NO, you won't take smiley away from me!" He yelled

The Cornerians we're freaking out, and got as far away from him in the corner as possible. God he was strong, suddenly he jumped up and placed his foot on the handrail of the stairs he was pinned up against before sliding down with the grace of a cat. Before finally running towards the door and slammed right into it. Falling back laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny? the wolf asked.

"Heh, I broke it." He said as he held the pin in his other hand.

"AWW SHIT!" Jeff yelled diving into the kitchen.

I ran up and grabbed it from him and threw it out the door into the snow.

***BOOM***

The pilot was looking on in sheer confusion while the Cornerians looked on in pants shitting fear. No really, I think one of them shit their pants. The Cat sitting by the fireplace was awakened by the commotion and saw what had gone down. She was laughing so hard it shook the chair she was in.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS?!" The bird asked.

Kieran stood up like a slinky and stumbled over to him. Before, putting his good arm over his shoulder and saying. "I like ice cream." Before he ran up stairs.

"Uh,oh." Misha said looking at the needles. "I think I gave him wrong one."

"Aww shit, okay. We need to keep him away from sharp objects and firearms. If we- WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT?!" I yelled seeing Kieran at the top of the stairs with a SMAW rocket launcher over his good shoulder.

"I stole it." He replied nonshalantly.

"Grandpa, what was in those syringes?" Lucy asked Misha.

"Uhh, experimental painkiller from spetsnaz days. Maybe past prime." He said sheepishly.

"I have the magic didgeridoo" He yelled before looking at the wolf sitting in the lazyboy.

With that his face turned white and he screamed dropped the launcher and retreated into his room. God only knew what horrible weapons he had in there so I signaled for Jeff to come with me in an attempt to restrain him. His room was in a sense a fortress a metal door with triple hard locks on it the. But as we tried to get in the door flung open and a gust of wind shot out along with a tan flash. He stood at the top of the stairs with a 500 S&amp;W in hand and a speed loader with silver hollow points. He spun it around his finger and opened the cylinder before dropping the speed loader in it. He flicked the now empty loader aside and shut the gun with the flick of his wrist.

"DIE FOUL LYCANTHROPE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone looked at him quizzically, and the wolf sitting there nursing a broken nose and arm looked up to see that the comment was directed at him. His eye went wide when he sloppily swung the massive handgun on him and cocked the hammer. He dove to the left behind the sofa just before a loud bang filled the room and reverberated along the stone walls. Everyone but Kieran grabbed their ears. The round had torn a hole in the large chair where the wolf's head would have been, sending fabric and fluff everywhere.

My hearing was dulled from the loud and concussive force of the magnum going off, but I could faintly hear him Ululating before he jumped down the stairs. The wolf scrambled to his feet, and took off down the dark hallway towards the bathroom. Kieran gave chase and I tried to follow him but he was too fast he ran into the pitch black hallway and I lost sight of him. Experience has told me that Kieran was especially at home in the dark. He almost never used his NVG's in Afghanistan and he had a rare mutation to where his eyes would shine in the dark if you shone a light on him, much like the predatory animals of the world.

I only saw a glimpse of him when the wolf locked opened the door to the lit master bathroom and locked himself in. I went for my moonbeam(flashlight) on my vest but when I shined it down the L shaped hall he was nowhere to be found. I moved down the hall to see if he rounded the corner to see nothing but a hanging metal grate to an air duct. I heard dull thumps from the roof above me.

'_Oh crap.'_ I put my ear to the wall of the bathroom. So far nothing but the heavy breathing of the wolf. A few seconds later I heard a clang and a dull thud of something hitting the floor.

***BANG...BANG,BANG***

After the shots the door flung open and the wolf came running out, with Kieran hot on his heels. He made it back into the living room, and had about 1 meter of distance in between them, but as Kieran cleared into the living room he was dive tackled by Lucy. Kieran tried to struggle but was held down tighter than Fort Knox. I grabbed my handcuffs but Lucy waved me off and started to sing.

"Spi, mladYenets, moi prekrasny, bayushki-bayuuu. Tikho smotrit mesYats yasnYY, V kolybel' tvoYu. Stanu skazYvat ya skazki, pesenku spoyuuu."

After her verse he stopped struggling and went limp, still wide eyed. Lucy sung angelically and seemed to soothed the intoxicated beast that was him.

"Ty zh dremli, zakrYvshi glazki, Baayushki bayuuuu, Bayushki bayuuu."

Kieran went from wide eyed to tired eyed within the second part of the lullaby

"Bogatyr' ty budesh's vidu, I kazak dushoooy. Porvozhat' tebYa vYYdu. Ty makhnesh rukooooy. Ty makhnesh rukoy."

And with that verse of the song Kieran fell asleep, completely dead, lights out asleep. His light snore the only sound that broke through the tense air.

"Huh, still works." she said in mild disbelief. "Let's get him into bed." She said looking towards Jeff and I.

We carried him upstairs and into his room and placed him into bed. We exited the room and shut the light off and then the door behind us. We made our way back to the living room to see the Lylatians mouths agape.

The Red fox began to laugh. "Un Freaking believable, one of the most dangerous terrorist on the planet turns comatose from lullabies ." He said before breaking into a hysteric fit of laughter once more. Soon after all the other Lylatians burst into guffaws, all other than Krystal.

Lucy's face went from stoic to extremely pissed off at the sound. She tromped down the stairs of the catwalk and speed walked to the couch before socking him in the face so hard it made an audible thump that echoed through the room. He spun off of the couch and fell onto the rug sitting under the sofa.

"Ugh, what was that for?" he groaned.

"How many?" she asked.

"What?"

"How many of your best friends have died in front of you?" She was breathing heavy full of anger before she said in a bone chilling voice. "You may not understand flyboy, but that man has seen almost every close friend he has die in front of him. He may laugh and be cheerful most of the time but that hides a demon. Things he will never live down, maybe if you spent more time on the ground seeing even a fraction of what he has seen then maybe you will understand what it means to lose everyone close to you. That lullaby I sang was the only thing I could do to get him to sleep the first time he came back! So don't you dare say anything more monster."

She stormed off leading leaving the vulpine with a bleeding nose on the ground.

"What just happened?" The wolf asked as he sat on the floor still as a rock. He had nearly been killed in his exchange with Kieran but luckily for him Lucy put a stop to it.

The Lylatians were all confused as hell with the scene that had just played before them. Kieran is by no means a man of great stature, but still induced fear into those of which saw what he could do. Half African American, half Russian, man was a force to be reckoned with to say the very least. I once saw him kill a taliban machine gun team with a fucking kabar. That's four full grown men with 3 ak's and a PKM with a fucking knife. Of course his deception was his greatest weapon, upon first glance you would think he was just a green kid fresh out of high school, but after you see him go to work you would never look at him the same way again.

Lucy, on the other hand had a deception going on herself. She was like a female version of Kieran. Cryptically strong, fast and agile. It was almost like they were made to be warriors, she was the only one who could actually sum up his personality and describe him down to a tee, and I didn't know she even existed until a day and a half ago. No doubt she could have made it into a SEAL team by herself. She was the definition of bonafide badass that could have easily passed through the base requirements of infantry.

**View point: Kieran**

**Time 10:00**

**Location: Sangin Afghanistan **

I walked through the cannabis field with my squad, we moved steadily onward on our final patrol of the deployment. Step by step we continued to walk on our way to extraction. Mikey walked ahead of me on point with Jacob and Jeff In 5 meter intervals behind me. Jonny and Steven were to my right in the same interval.

"Fuck it's hot, why are we even patrolling this shit hole anyway?" Stevan complained.

"Stop your bitching, I just want an easy patrol on our last week here, and your caterwauling isn't helping." Jacob said as he adjusted his ruck.

"Hey fuck you man, we are fucking recon marines. This bullshit is an affront to all that we are." Stevan replied.

"Will both of you shut the fuck up? Can we get one day without your banter." I groaned.

"Well it's no wonder why tali wants to pick a fight, this place fucking sucks. It's hot all the time and people have a tendency to shoot at you, that and the usual sights of grown men fucking goats. Hell If I lived here I would be angry too." Mikey said at the head of the formation.

"Well atleast its not boring, we've been getting shot at every day for the last two weeks, a little quiet time might just-" Jonny said before a massive explosion happened to our front.

There was a high pitched ringing in my ear and I everything was black before I realised I was underwater. I stood up as fast as I could Gasping for air. I looked around unable to see what was going on in the field to my right.

***Ziip, CRACK CRACK CRACK* **

I ducked down into the irrigated burm that I was sitting in taking cover the best I could. There were tracers of ak and PKM fire zipping and cracking everywhere. I went for my slung rifle to see that it wasn't there.

'_Oh, shit.' _I thought to myself. I trolled the muddy bottom of the channel bed in an attempt to try and find my rifle. After what felt like a lifetime of searching I finally grabbed my rifle.

***ZIIIIP CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK***

Moondust popped up all around me as I got on my belly and began to crawl into the field. They were getting extremely close with those shots. They came out of the woodwork like fucking cockroaches in a crackhouse. I saw a compound about five hundred meters ahead and could see the puff's ahead from the report of the old Soviet weaponry coming from a murder hole in the house. I rolled into the field for some concealment. The 240 was ripping into the mud wall with controlled burst suppressing the men inside.

"I'm moving up cover me" I yelled at the rest of the guys. I sprinted for what felt like 100 football fields, though it was probably only 100 feet. I started engaging shooting at the hole that the fire was coming from. I shot 5 times and nothing, only puffs of dust much lower than I was shooting.

'_What the fuck is going on here?'_ I thought to myself

I took a step back and realised that I was shooting too low, I was putting the tip of the red cheveron on the guy. He was a lot further than that. So I started to use the reticule, I put it around 350 before puffs of dust from the medium machine gun started hitting the berm in front of me. He was getting extremely close to me. I finally shot and bam, I dumped him. The firing stopped for a short time before picking back up from the ak's. Green tracers whizzed just over me. I dove back into the shallow irrigation ditch as more tracers zipped over my previous position. Off in the distance I could hear the high pitched whine of A10 engines. A few seconds of laying there I spotted the jets, I saw a long stream of smoke erupt from the plane's nose.

***BRRRRRRRRT* * BOOM***

The compound was no more than a pile after the airstrike. All the shooting has ceased, wherever the other shooter's were they were now gone, seemingly to had vanished.

"CORPSMAN!" I heard off in the field.

'_Oh no.'_

I ran to the source of the calls and saw Stevan kneeling over Mikey. He was in bad shape, both of his legs were torn from his body, his flak was ripped to shreds, his left arm was hanging off by a few strands of meat and his intestines were hanging out his left side. I lost my lunch in the dirt beside me. I dropped my rifle to the dirt and tried to get my aid kit. Once it finally broke free I realised it was no use. Mikey was already dead.

"NO NO NOOOO, DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE MIKEY!" Stevan yelled. "Mikey!" He yelled again.

"STEVE! He's dead man, let him rest." I said.

He looked up at me and I saw a look of horror on his face.

"Jesus christ man, you need a doc."

"I'm fine Stevan" I replied.

"Dude half of your face is hanging off, I can see your teeth." He said a little panicked.

I finally touched my cheek I felt a small burn in the side of my face. I could taste Iron and copper before I realised I was bleeding heavily. The corpsman made his way up and immediately started to dress my wounds. Doc escorted me back to the opposite end of the field where we approached from. The Chopper came five minutes later and before I knew it me and Mikey we're off. I held his hand the whole way back to base, still numb to the reality that he was dead. I looked out to the horizon to see that the sky had never been bluer, and the sun had never shined brighter.

We touched down, and a swarm of corpsmen rushed towards me. They ran up and set me down before injecting me with anesthetic. The last thing I heard before going black was that I would be going to Germany.


End file.
